The War of the Sex Gods
by KidaChan
Summary: SLASH! Rape in ch.19...you have been warned!...What happens when Harry becomes cocky...and Draco refuses to lose to him? And what about Harry's mysterious summer? What is love? The answer...War!
1. The Tie Incident

Summary: What happens when Harry becomes cocky…and Draco refuses to lose to him? The answer: War! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters and…stuff! You all know the drill!

**A/N:** This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction…so don't kill me if it sucks! I tried my best! Enjoy the twistedness of my imagination! Ahh…a gift and a curse combined into one.

This chapter is dedicated to Silver…for not leaving me alone and getting mad at me because I never finish any of my stories! Well…I finished this chapter and I WILL finish this story! So HA! And HA again!

Chapter 1: The "Tie Incident" 

The Hogwarts Express' loud call rang through the platform. Parents of the departing students waved at the faces crowding the windows of the maroon train. It pulled away from the station in a cloud of smoke, taking away the witches and wizards to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Onboard, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat together in the same compartment. Hermione was trying to explain the Internet to the redhead wizard.

"There are lots of web pages…and you can look on them."

Ron squeaked. "I don't like spiders." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They aren't actual _webs_, Ron!"

"Well…I don't get it!"

"You two are hopeless, you know that?"

They both looked at the door at the voice. Harry stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, a glowing smile donning his face. The eyes of the two in the room widened at the sight of him.

"Harry? You look different…"

Harry smiled at his freckled friend. The fact was, he had changed. All summer he had been working out, having nothing else to do. He had also exchanged some wizard coins at Gringotts for muggle money. Now he wore contacts and styled clothing. He was dressed all in black…a black silk shirt that clung to his upper body, and black jeans that seemed a bit tight around his shapely bottom. His midnight hair was longer, falling just above his shoulders, and cut in a nice way that brought out his now unobstructed green eyes.

"Thanks." He said, walking into the room and placing his trunk on the top. He sat down next to Ron. The latter and the brunette kept staring at him. Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Harry…you look…_hot_!" Ron glared at her, but Harry just laughed again, sounding like a bubbling fountain.

"Thank you, Hermione…but I don't think your boyfriend appreciates that remark."

Hermione glanced at Ron, who was looking out the window, a strict look on his face. She crossed the room to sit on his lap. He glared at her again.

"Get off."

"No!"

Harry laughed again at his friends, then stood up and headed for the door. Ron and Hermione looked at him, then got up and followed him out of their compartment and down the hall of the train.

"Where are you going, mate?" Ron asked.

"I'm looking for the trolley witch. I didn't eat breakfast and I'm hungry."

Harry walked down the hall, Hermione and Ron on his heels, giggling at a shared joke that made The-Boy-Who-Lived roll his eyes, a grin dawning on his face. He was still smiling when a compartment door opened in front of his, blocking the path of the three friends. A boy with blonde hair gelled down and a sinewy form walked in front of it, a further barricade.

"Draco." Harry said, curtly. The boy sneered at him.

"What was that, _Potter_?"

"I _said _you're looking ravishing this morning, _Draco_. Is that a new tie?" The raven-haired teen smiled cockily at his Slytherin counterpart, whose face showed utter surprise. Ron, Hermione, Crab, Goyle, mirrored this look and countless others who were spilling out of compartments to watch the two rivals. Harry's smile broadened.

"I must say, you certainly have a striking aura around you today."

Draco was flabbergasted. "Wha-…I-….you-…"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "What?" he asked, a joyous ring his tone. Draco's eyes were drawn into a glare.

"The hell is wrong with you, Potter?" He spat the name out like vile acid that burned his tongue. Harry grinned more.

"Oh, nothing. Just reveling in how erotically sexy you are. A real sex god, aren't you." It was now Draco's turn to grin. He knew how to play this game.

"I could say the same for you…_Harry_." Gasps could be heard from the spectators. Malfoy saw a flicker of uneasiness on Harry's face, but it was gone once the boy took a step nearer to the blonde. They were now face-to-face, so close Draco could feel Potter's breath tickle his ear. He looked down when he felt a tug around his neck. Harry was grasping Draco's green and silver tie between forefinger and thumb. He slid his hand down the silky accessory, watching Draco seductively.

"You like my tie, Potter?" snorted Draco, not as cockily as he would have liked, but it was better than standing there silent. Harry twisted the tie around his index finger, the malicious glint never leaving his eyes.

"Yes." He said, his voice a gruff whisper. His hand brought the end of the tie to his face and he kissed it lightly. Green eyes never left gray ones as this was done. More gasps from the crowd. Harry winked at Draco, then let the silk material fall from his fingers. He turned back to his friends, who were starring at him in confused rapture and, for Ron, utter horror. He smiled sweetly.

"Never mind the Trolley. I'm not hungry anymore." The Boy-Who-Lived calmly walked back down the hall to his compartment. Ron and Hermione followed suit, glancing back at the Slytherin. He was still standing there in the hall, shocked at what had just happened. Once the door of the Golden Trio's compartment shut, all eyes landed on the blonde. He glanced around, sneered, and said:

"Bugger off." He strut back into his own compartment and shut the door with a loud slam.

'Damn you, Potter.' He thought. 'I'll get you back for that!'

**A/N:** So…how was it? Pretty slow right now…but then again, war is always slow at the beginning. The greatness is too come soon! Mwahaha!

Thanks to Cammie for the "tie" inspiration! Tenga loves you!


	2. Lustful Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything else involved with him. I wish I did…but I don't. cries

**A/N:** I had slight writers block halfway through this chapter. Luckily, my adopted freshman helped me through it! w00t! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2: Lustful Memories**

"What was that whole thing about, mate?"

Harry looked up from his Quidditch book to glance at his friend. Ron was standing at the foot of his bed, having finished with his unpacking. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What whole thing?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "The thing with Malfoy on the train."

Harry grinned. "Oh, _that_ thing."

"Yeah, 'Oh, _that_ thing.'"

"What _was_ that about?" Dean piped in, sitting on his bed and removing his shoes. They landed on the floor with a muffled thump sound.

"Nothing." Harry replied, shrugging slightly. "I just felt like doing it."

Ron looked at him, incredulously. "You just _felt _like being nice to _Malfoy_ and _kissing his tie_?"

"Yep." Harry replied. Seamus laughed.

'I thought it was kinda sexy."

Ron glared at the Irish boy. "Are you daft?" he asked. Seamus grinned at him.

"Don' know."

Ron rolled is eyes for the second time in five minutes. Neville walked in at that moment. The four boys looked at him, which caused him to blush. He walked over to Harry's bed and handed him a note. Harry looked at him questionably.

"What's this?"

"It's from Malfoy." Neville answered. "He said that he would curse me if I didn't give it to you ASAP."

Harry laughed. "That certainly sounds like him, alright." He opened the note and read it to himself.

_Potter,_

_Don't consider yourself the victor of this. You will recompense for your unforeseen feat on the train. Do you believe that you can get the better of me? Well, you're mistaken. And now you must pay the price for it. I can hit anything you throw at me. I welcome the challenge. You're in for a very strenuous year._

_D.M._

Harry laughed again. His roommates looked at him hopefully.

"What does it say?" asked Seamus, breaking the silence. Harry reread the note aloud. Dean laughed, Seamus looked questioning, and Neville seemed scared by it.

"God! What is wrong with him?" Ron angrily yelled. Harry kicked him jokingly with his foot.

"Aww, come off it! What's he gonna do? I mean…it's _Malfoy_ for cripes sake!"

Ron looked doubtful. "I don't know. He could always get Crabbe or Goyle to get back at you."

This left Harry a bit taken aback. What if Malfoy _did_ try something? Thinking back, he couldn't remember why he even did what he did on the train. Truthfully, he _had _just felt like it. He didn't want to start anything. Maybe he should let Malfoy know.

'No way.' He thought. 'Then Malfoy would win. Wait…win what?' He was confusing himself. Still, an owl would be a bad idea. He would take action if Malfoy did. Until then, he wouldn't let it bother him. After all, what could Malfoy do?

'Something bad.' A voice in his head said. 'Something _really_ bad." Harry ignored the thought, brushing it off with a shake of his head.

"'Night." He said to the room, switching off the light by his bed. He was answered with a chorus of valedictions and lights being clicked off. And then…silence.

Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed, staring at the canopy above him.

'Potter.' He thought. The memory of the incident on the train flooded back to him. He closed his eyes and sighed. Harry would have gotten his letter by now. Had he taken it seriously? Was he afraid? Or did he just laugh it off? Well, he would know soon enough.

The sounds of his roommates purged through the closed drapes of his bed. The snores of Crabbe and mumbling of Goyle, as well as the soft breathing of Blaise Zabini. Draco didn't hear any signs of anyone stirring awake.

He put his hand beneath his silk bed shirt and softly caressed his stomach and chest. Closing his eyes, he sighed. His other hand slipped under his pajama pants to grasp his manhood tenderly. He began to pump himself slowly, then quickening the pace. His back arched slightly off the bed into his fist. Eyelids fluttering, he bit his lower lip as erotic tension filled him.

Harry's face filled his mind, and he felt a burning sensation in his lower stomach.

'Oh, god!' he thought, his strokes becoming faster and his grip tightening on his hard cock. The memory of Potter stroking his tie rose to his eyes. The tug around his neck as Harry wound the silken tool of unknown seduction around his fingers. The mischievous look in his eyes. And when his head bent, eyes never looking away, to kiss his tie –

Draco came into his hand. For a few minutes afterward, he just lay there, breathing heavily. Coming back to his senses, he grabbed his wand on the bed next to him and cast a cleaning spell on himself. He set his wand back down on the bedside table and turned around to lie on his side. He closed his eyes, and slowly faded into sleep.

**A/N:** I did not plan the "M" word scene…but it came to me while I was writing, and I just went with it. Now we wonder of the sexualities, do we not? maniacal grin

Please review! I adore those who do and I would love to be able to respond to them at the beginnings of future chapters!


	3. Struck Dumb

**A/N:** Okay, first of all, YES, Draco is gay. I haven't figured out how long he's gay…but he is. This story takes place at the beginning of sixth year. Any other things I need to mention?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters created by J.K. Rowling. End of story. Don't ask again! (Grrr)

**REVIEWS:**

ANSWERS – Thanks for my very first review! It made me all happy! Okay, to answer your questions, Draco is very sexy! He's a bit less muscular than Harry, pale, and his blonde hair isn't slicked back, but falls into gorgeous tendrils. It drops just below his ears, so it's shorter than Harry's. He's got those fabulous gray eyes that make your knees shake just looking at him, and he has that veela charm. Very stunning. He isn't a virgin…hence the title "War of the Sex Gods"…and neither is Harry. Harry got some experience over the summer. More on that later. Draco is not a whore, but by no means is he a virgin. Once again, more on that later. wink Thanks again for the review!

**CHAPTER 3: STRUCK DUMB**

Draco stared at the plate in front of him. His stomach was growling, but he didn't pick up his fork. His mind was racing too much for him to think about food. Blaise looked at him.

"Hey. You okay?" Draco started, and then nodded his head.

"Of course. I'm fine." Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Draco snapped, turning his head to glare at the boy.

"Alright, alright. You're fine, I get it." Blaise turned back to his food. Draco sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing between his eyes with finger and thumb.

"Oh, look." Mumbled Goyle, sitting on the left of Draco. "It's Potty!" Draco raised his head. There. Harry Potter had just walked into the Great Hall.

'Gods, he's gorgeous.' He thought. 'I think I would be attracted to that boy even if I was straight!'

Harry was wearing his school robes, but with a black shirt underneath, and black pants. Draco's eyes lowered to the ground, and saw that Harry was sporting black gothic boots. His midnight black hair seemed damp, as if the boy had taken a shower that morning. Draco got hard at the thought. He looked back up to the face of The-Boy-Who-Lived, only to be greeted with ivy-eyes and a smirk.

Draco glanced away quickly, blushing from being caught adoring Potter. The boy in question had now walked to the Gryffindor table and was seated next to Weasley. His back was to the Slytherin table, and Draco glared at his back. Harry turned his head, threw another smirk at Draco, and twisted back to the table. That was it. Draco stood up quickly, and angrily walked to the Gryffindor table. All eyes were on him, except those of Harry Potter, as the blonde drew toward him. He stopped right behind him, glaring down at the raven-haired boy, who it seemed was ignoring him.

"Potter!" he yelled. Harry slowly turned his head around and looked up. He smiled as one would to an old friend.

"Draco!" he said, his voice warm and friendly.

"Don't 'Draco' me!" the Slytherin snapped at him, then quickly glared around at all the eyes watching them.

"Fuck off!" he shouted, and all started conversing with each other as if nothing was happening. Draco turned his eyes back to Harry.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?" he spat.

"Why, Draco," Harry said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like hell you don't!"

"Bug off, Malfoy!" Snapped Ron, who was sitting next to Harry. Draco turned on him.

"Fuck you! I'm not wasting my time with you."

"But you'll waste it on me, eh, Malfoy?" Questioned Harry, his voice calm. Draco looked down at him again. The Gryffindor stared up at him with soft eye the color of kelp. Draco felt as if his legs were going to give out under him. Harry seemed to know exactly how to break his defenses. Well, Draco refused to let him win.

"Not anymore." he smirked. "I'm sure you're far to busy crying over your Mudblood mother, Potter." Harry's eyes became cold in an instant.

"Don't talk about my mother, Malfoy."

"Why? I didn't think you minded. But then again, maybe hearing what a slut she was is too much for your fragile ears." Draco lowered his head until his mouth is next to Harry's ear. He whispered into it so that no one but Harry could hear him.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, _Harry_?" He heard the boy take a quick intake of breath, before whispering back.

"Nothing you can do or say can hurt me anymore, Malfoy. Whatever you're planning, I can get the better of you."

"Oh, really?" Draco asked. "Prove it."

Draco could almost sense Harry smile at that before he retorted. "Fine, I will."

Draco stepped back so he could look at Harry's face. A smug, satisfactory look was on it. That was when the unthinkable happened. Harry's face suddenly changed to one of surprise and disgust.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT, MALFOY?" the Gryffindor shouted. Everyone in the Great Hall turned toward the voice. Draco's mouth dropped.

"SORRY, MALFOY, BUT UNLIKE YOU, I'M NOT A GAY FAG!" Whispers flew up all around them, and Draco glanced around before fixing his gray eyes on Harry.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at him.

"Proving it." Harry smirked at him. "I WILL NOT FUCK YOU, NOR WILL I LET YOU FUCK ME! GET OVER IT! THE ANSWER IS NO!"

And with that, Harry stood, picked up his bag, and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Draco standing in the middle of it, looking very much like a snake struck dumb.

**A/N: **This scene isn't over yet! Just you wait! It's Draco's turn to strike, and strike he will! And if you review my story I will answer any of your questions, or if you don't ask a question, I'll just thank you for your review! So please review! PLEASE!


	4. Lean Against Me

**A/N:** I'm really proud of me for getting this chapter done. I was all stressed from school, and them my computer began to be mean to me, and then last weekend my house almost burned down (circuit stuff)…so that sucked. But I did finish this chapter! Yeah! Hope you all like it! Oh, and I'm trying to figure out how many people are reading this story or have it on their favorites list, so could you please review! If I knew more people were reading this, I would most likely put out chapters more. I love my fans!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter…but I wish I did…cause they're hot!

**REVIEWS:**

**Young Wind:** Thank you much for the review! I'm so glad you like my story!

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy:** Thanks for the information! Sounds interesting! Hope you like the new chapter!

**Answers:** Wow! Two reviews from the same person! It's all good! You seem to be my #1 fan! w00t! Do you think Draco got his revenge? wink

CHAPTER 4: LEAN AGAINST ME 

All eyes in the Great Hall, student and teacher alike, were fixed upon the Slytherin sex god. Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the hall, watching the door in which Harry Potter had just left through. Whispers broke out suddenly.

_I didn't know Malfoy was gay!_

_Is he?_

_I think he is!_

_Oh my god! _

_He wanted to fuck Potter?_

_Are you sure he's gay!_

_Yes!_

Draco snapped out of his trance, his eyes darting around at the occupants of the Great Hall. They were watching him, whispering to their neighbors about him, scrutinizing him. Draco liked being the center of attention, but not in _this_ way!

'Potter…' he thought, his head facing the door to the Great Hall. Without another glance around him, Draco walked quickly, yet still in a dignified way, to the door. He opened it and walked out, murmurs following him until he was at least two hallways away.

It was then that Draco heard the laughing. Following it, he rounded the corner to an entertaining sight. Harry Potter was leaning against the wall, clutching his side, and laughing. His glasses were slightly askew in front of closed eyes. Draco stared at him; crossing is arms and tapping the toe of his well-polished shoes on the marble floor. Harry looked up and saw Malfoy standing not that far away from him. He burst out into laughter again.

"What is so funny, Potter?" Malfoy questioned him.

Wiping his eyes, Harry smiled at Malfoy, a true smile of happiness. "Oh…nothing."

"Nothing my ass!" Draco snapped. "What the hell are you playing at? Why did you do that in the Great Hall? How did you know I was gay? AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL LAUGHING!"

Harry had, in fact, started to giggle again when Malfoy began to grill him, but he had snapped his hand over his mouth hoping the blonde wouldn't notice. He was not laughing now, but staring at Draco incredulously. His arm dropped back to side. Draco glared at the large, green eyes.

"What?"

"You're…gay? You mean…you're _actually_ **_gay_**?"

Draco froze. Potter didn't know? But…then why did he…? His eyes met with the raven-haired boy's again, and just caught a strange flicker in the ivy pools. He smirked. It was his turn. He took a stepped toward the Gryffindor, his eyes narrowed. They were now face to face, Harry's back to the wall, Draco standing right in front of him.

Potter's eyes were wide and sparkling. They were confused and fearful. Draco smiled wider. He pushed hands to either side of Potter's head, and leaned it, their bodies brushing slightly. He heard Harry take a breath, slow and steadying.

"I thought you knew, Potter."

Harry grimaced. "What? That you're a fag? I knew that, but I didn't know you were gay."

This comment stung Draco, but he didn't let the pain show. He just leaned it farther, closer. "Well…what do you think?"

"What do I…"? Harry repeated, closing his eyes softly. Draco could see them flicker as his breath his them. He was winning.

"What do you think," he said, "about me…being gay." Draco pressed into the boy. Harry arched away from the wall and into Draco.

"I…I…don't…"

Draco smiled and brought his lips within centimeters of Harry's. "Then don't think." He murmured. Harry licked his lips, and they brushed against Draco's. Taking the advantage, the Slytherin bent his head and landed his soft lips on Harry's.

Ocean green eyes flew open, and the-boy-who-lived began to shake underneath Malfoy.

'What are you-" he began, but was cut off when Draco's tongue slipped into his mouth and began to knead on his own. The other boy's body was resting on him, and Harry felt like he was going to fall. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and stood up straighter, only to have sinewy limbs wrap around his back.

Their tongues danced together, memorizing the other, leaving, then returning for another taste. It was dangerous, but neither cared. Each refused to let the other take control, both fighting for the power. They finally broke apart, gasping for breath. Draco let go of Harry, who leaned back against the wall.

Draco fixed his robes, then wiped his mouth with his hand. He smiled at Harry, who was staring at him with eye glazed over. A low laugh came from the Slytherin, who then turned away from Potter. He walked down the hall, green eyes on him the whole time, until he disappeared around the corner.

A second later, his head reappeared, to wink and whisper two words to the startled Gryffindor.

"I win."

He disappeared again, missing Harry's smirk.

'Oh really?' he thought. 'We'll see about that.'


	5. Squirrels and Magic Sticks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else linked to it…unfortunately.   
Le sigh   
A/N: Okay, this is chapter 5. I hope you all like it! Much thanks to Camie (again) for helping me with this chapter! Tenga and her hanger (Alaska) love you very much! (LOL)   
Reviews: The Flaming Phoenix 

Glad you think so…hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Lady Slone of Snow Mt.**

I hope you love this update too!

**Athena-Quicksilver**

Thank you for the review! Glad you like my story!

**tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito**

Much love, baby! LOL. Thanks for the review! I hope this was up to your expectations. Lots of Tori-isms in this one! I wuv you!

Squirrelsmagicstick 

LMMFAO! O, gods! I laughed so hard when I got your review! Thank you cammie love! And yes, you are the inspiration for my life!

Answers 

Thank you for your great review! I'm so happy you like my story so much! What did you mean about Harry acting when Draco kissed him? Explain in another review and I'll answer it for you. (an answer for Answers…get it? HAHAHAHAHA…let's move on). Yes, Harry has had a past with sex and stuff (guys and girls)…he had a GREAT summer…but more on that later!

Chapter 5: Squirrels and Magic Sticks 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the stairs amidst the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors heading to Potions class. On the cramped stairs, it was hard to walk down to the dungeons while letting the students through who were going back up. In a particularly crowded area, Ron was slammed against the wall. He was a step behind Harry, who spun around to see if he was okay.

"You alright there, Ron?"

Ron winced slightly, then continued to walk behind Harry, rubbing his right bicep.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm fine."

"No you're not." A cold voice drawled. Both boys and Hermione looked up to see Malfoy only three stairs above them. He was smirking at Ron, but his eyes darted to Harry quickly, and then back to the redhead. "You are the opposite of fine. Grotesque, I would say."

Slytherins around them sniggered. Their Gryffindor classmates glared at them. Harry looked away from the blonde to look at his best friend, who, he noticed, was turning red with anger and embarrassment. Harry thought it was time to defend him.

"Shut up, Malfoy." He barked.

"Oooooo." Came the murmur of the crowd.

Draco glared at Harry, his lips twitching into a smirk at the angry look on Harry's face.

"Oh," he said, "are we off the first name basis again, Potter? Make up your mind, wont you."

Harry fingered his wand, which he had in his hand under his robes. "Don't tell me what to do."

The group on the stairs had stopped, everyone pausing to watch the scene unfolding. Their heads moved back and forth between the two boys like a tennis match.

"Then stop being so submissively easy." Draco said.

"Fuck you!" spat Harry.

Draco smiled. "Love to, but I do believe we have class."

With that, the Slytherin walked down the few remaining steps, crowd parting for him, until he was on the step Harry was. He paused and looked at the Gryffindor, both aware that everyone was watching them. Harry smiled.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing," responded Harry. "Better hurry, or you'll be late for potions."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, and then turned away and continued down the stairs and into the Potion's classroom. The rest of the students began their ascents and descents to their classes, including Harry.

Snape looked up from his desk as his next class filed in. The bell rang just as Neville Longbottom ran into the class. Snape deducted 5 points from Gryffindor, then began his lesson.

"Today we will review the wit-sharpening potion. It shouldn't be too hard for you, as you have already gone over it in this class. The ingredients are at the front of the room. Pair up into groups of three per cauldron. Begin now."

Snape sat back down to grade papers, his quill scraping along the scrolls. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat next to each other after gathering their ingredients and putting the cauldron of water on the fire-burner.

Draco, who was sitting almost across the room from Harry, was grounding the scarab beetle for his potion. Beside him, Crabbe and Goyle were looking at a dirty magazine underneath the table. They were laughing under their breaths and talking to each other.

"Look at the jugs on that one!"

"Fuck yeah!"

Draco looked down to see a picture of a witch with the typical witch hat on, nothing else, leaning into a broom. He grimaced, then looked up. His eyes locked onto Harry, who was holding up a vile and bottle of armadillo bile. He was licking his lips and pouring the bile into the vile, measuring the amount.

"Nice, right?" Draco heard Goyle's voice.

'Yes,' he thought, 'Very nice.'

He thought for a moment, glancing around the room, at Snape, and then back to Harry, who was just pouring the liquid into his cauldron. He cleared his throat.

"Hey Potter!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him, including Harry. Snape's quill stopped on the paper he was correcting to stare at his favorite student. Draco's eyes were locked with Harry's, and he smiled.

"What?" Harry asked, sounding a bit fed up with him.

"If we were squirrels…would you let me put my nuts in your hole?"

The students went into a silent uproar. Smiles and soft giggles were whispering all around the classroom, and Snape's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Harry looked shocked, then smiled evilly.

"All the time." He said. All eyes were on him in an instant. Ron was staring at him as if he were crazy. "And I'll let you put your magic stick in my hole too…and I'm not talking about your wand."

With that response, the class broke out into loud shouts of laughter, even Hermione. Ron didn't laugh. He was too busy looking back and forth at the alluring looks that his best friend and Draco Malfoy were passing to each other. Snape stood up and called for order.

"Everyone! Calm down! Get back to your potions! Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter…do not disrupt my class again unless you want a detention."

The students finally stopped laughing, save for hiccups of giggles now and then. When a quite had once again hushed upon the class, Draco broke it again.

"Potter, will you fuck me?"

"MR. MALFOY!" Snape shouted above the uproar the class was now making. Draco smiled innocently (or as innocently as he could).

"What?" he asked. Snape glared at him.

"Ten points from Slytherin!"

The Slytherins in the class gasped. Snape? Taking points from Slytherin? Draco just shrugged. Snape turned on Harry.

"Well, Potter? Do you wish to answer Mr. Malfoy's question?"

Harry raised an eye at him. The class was watching his reaction, also wondering why Snape would allow Potter to respond.

"Sure." Harry said, and then turned to look at Draco. "No, I won't fuck you, because if I did I would no doubt be blinded by your pale ass."

Everyone in the class began howling with laughter, including Snape. Everyone except for Harry and Draco. The two were still locking eyes, grinning broadly at each other. Snape was once again trying to quite down the class when the bell rang. The students began to pack up their bags to leave. Snape called out to them as they left the dungeon room.

"Because we were not able to finish the potions, I expect a two foot essay on the wit-sharpening potion, including how to make it and how it could be used in daily life. Due next class."

"Mate," muttered Ron to Harry later that night in the Gryffindor common room. "You are crazy."

Harry looked up at his friend from the essay he was writing for Snape.

"What?"

Ron just shook his head. Harry shrugged and returned to his writing.

"Fucking crazy."

**A/N:** Well, that chapter's done. Whew…that took a long time! Well, it's going to take some more time to get the next chapter up. Next week are finals, and so I won't have much free time. And then I'm going on a trip to the mountains with my boyfriend for Spring Break. So…in about a month I will have the next update up…I think. Maybe sooner, maybe later. Thanks to Silver for letting me quite her with her pale ass.

I love to eat squirrels and fuck em! And I love Camie!

Sorry…Camie stole my computer. I hope you all liked this update. Sorry it was so short! Keep reading and reviewing!


	6. Jealous Boy

A/N: This chapter starts out slow, but I think it gets better later on…enjoy! I actually got this one out pretty soon…and before Spring Break! WOW! Please review! 

**DISCLAIMER: **Yes! I own Harry Potter! And Draco!…actually…no, no I don't. I'm just deep, deep in denial. Damn me for not owning them!

REVIEWS: Thank you everyone who reviewed!   
Answers 

Thank you so much for your review! I love hearing from you and I'm glad you liked my story so much! I'll tell my friend you liked the squirrel joke. She asked me the question and I laughed so hard. I told her what Harry told Draco in response to the question. Keep reading and keep reviewing! Thank you so much!

Iluvdanrad 

I'm so glad that you like my story so much! I love hearing how brilliant I am…so keep it up! wink 

Feltonxmalfoy 

I don't know if my story is THAT hot…yet!

The Non-existent Phone Rings 

Yeah, thanks. I put a warning up.

**Rieradcliffe**

No! Don't leave me! I'll update whenever I can…like now! Enjoy the new update!

**yehudi13**

Shalom? Er…okay. Hope you like the new chapter!

Darkness-Angel-2004 

Your evil bunnies will never be able to stand up to my army of monkeys! I will win! Mwahahahaha!

XXmaybe-memoriesXX 

Thank you!

Lady Slone of Snow Mt 

Yeah…the pale ass remark is actually something another one of my friends came up with. We were talking about swimsuits, and she's like REALLY PALE (Like albino pale…'cept she's not an albino) and she was all like "I would blind everyone with my pale white thighs"…so I changed it around and put it in my story! LOL! I can turn anything into a story idea!

**dracoXK**

I hope you didn't electrocute yourself! Enjoy the update!

**CHAPTER 6: JEALOUS BOY**

"Today class, we're gonna study Bowtruckles."

Hagrid motioned to the large tree in a giant glass case to the left of him. "There's one 'ere in this tree. If you look 'ard enough, you'll see 'em."

The sixth year class of Care of Magical Creatures leaned forward to get a better look. It was Friday…four days since Draco had kissed Harry, and potions class. Once again, the Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years were in class together. Nothing had happened between Draco and Harry since Monday. In fact, the two had hardly said a word to each other.

Behind the glass, something in the tree moved. The class could make out what appeared to be a small, moving branch with sticks coming off of it. They peered closer.

"The Bowtruckle 'ere is half a foot long, but the can grow up to eight inches. They live in trees and eat insects. You can see the long fingers that it has, two on each hand. Very sharp, they are. Used for digging out wood lice from the trees…and gouging out the eyes of its enemy."

The Bowtruckle eyed the students with gleaming brown eyes.

"Native to western England, Scandinavia, and southern Germany. The Bowtruckle –"

Hagrid was cut off by a Slytherin girl. "They kill people?"

"No…not often. They are normally very peaceful, but you don' want to attack them or their tree. If you want something off the tree, you should first distract the Bowtruckle with wood lice or fairy eggs."

The creature in the tree scampered back into the shadows, still glaring at the class surrounding him.

"Ew…" Ron whispered, "He's so ugly!"

Harry and Hermione laughed softly.

"Actually Ron," Said Hagrid, "This Bowtruckle is a female."

The three jumped, as Hagrid was right behind them. Ron blushed. "Right…a girl."

Hagrid smiled at him. "She may not be the most beautiful creature in the world, but I'm sure she's more attractive than spiders, eh, Ron?"

Ron blushed even more. "Right."

Hagrid gave out a booming laugh, and then moved on to stand next to the box again. "Could you all tern to page three-sixty-eight in yer books, please."

Everyone got out their books and flipped through the pages before landing on the chapter for Bowtruckles. There was a page on them, and a drawing on the other page. The brown, flat-faced creature stared up at them from their books. Ron grimaced again.

"Hey everyone, look!" Draco Malfoy's voice spoke up. Everyone looked at him. The blonde pointed at the picture in the book. "It's Granger's long-lost twin sister!"

The Slytherins in the class began to chortle. Hermione looked like she was going to cry, and her housemates glared at those laughing. Hagrid frowned.

"Now, er…Malfoy, that's not very nice." He mumbled.

"No, Hagrid…it's…alright…I'm…I'm fine. Really." Hermione protested. Harry turned to glare at Malfoy. Upon seeing the anger on his face, Draco stopped laughing. He smirked at the raven-haired boy.

"What?"

Harry winked at him, and then took a breath. "Draco, I had a great time last night…don't go ruining it now."

Draco paled. The class began to laugh as they had in Potions. When it had finally died down (with Hagrid looking very confused), a Slytherin girl stood up and sat next to Draco. Her name was Camie Sienega.

Camie flipped her shoulder-length brown hair and smiled brightly at the blonde boy. Her dark eyes were glinting mischievously, and the only thing that came to Draco's mind was 'Oh, shit'.

"So," she said, "What the hell is up with you and Potter?" She looked at Draco, then at the Gryffindor. The class waited for Draco's answer.

"Nothing." He said. Huffs were heard from some students. They didn't believe him.

"Well," said Seamus, "I've got to agree with Camie on this one." He turned to Harry. "You and Malfoy have been acting strangely lately."

(A/N: Can you just hear that line spoken with an Irish accent? orgasms )

Some comments of "yeah" and "that's right" were heard, as well as the nice visual of most people nodding their heads in agreement. Ron tapped his friend's shoulder and Harry turned to him.

"He's got a point."

Harry stared in horror at the redhead. "Are you crazy? Ron, if I were fucking around with Malfoy, I would tell you! And secondly…ew!"

Malfoy scoffed. "That's not was he was saying while my tongue was in his mouth, Weasel."

Everyone gasped. Harry turned quickly to glare at Malfoy. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Potter. After your little scene at breakfast on Monday, don't you remember."

"Mate, did he…did he…_kiss _you?"

Harry couldn't answer Ron. He didn't want to lie to his best friend, but he also didn't want to admit that he had kissed Draco Malfoy…or that he had liked it either. The class took his silence as 'yes'.

"Oh, my god!" Camie squealed. "You two kissed! Damn! I wish I could have seen it…that would have been HOT!"

Ron stared incredulously at her. "No it wouldn't have! It's sick!"

Camie stuck her tongue out at him, then turned back to Draco. "So…are you gay?"

Draco, who was in fact gay, but not out of the closet yet, shook his head in denial. "No."

"Yeah…right." Whispered Harry.

"I'm not!" Draco insisted. Harry eyed him.

"Prove it."

Draco glared at him, then scooted closer to Camie. He winked at Harry and forced his lips upon the brunette's. Everyone watched him, and a chorus of "Ooooo" went up when Draco's tongue entered her mouth. She moaned and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Harry looked at the scene with lustful horror. He felt warm all over, and he began to shake slightly. A sort of anger filled his mind. He didn't want Draco kissing that girl. Before he realized what he was doing, Harry had walked over to the two making out, pulled Camie off Draco, pushed her to the side, and threw himself on the blonde.

As their lips met, the class and all reality disappeared. All there was was Harry and Draco. Harry gently nibbled on Draco's lower lip, skimming his tongue over the abused area afterward. His tongue slipped into Draco's mouth, and he ventured forth. Roughly and passionately, the tan youth caressed every inch of the pale boy, making sure that the taste of that horrible girl was gone.

Draco felt strong hands work their way up his chest, run through his hair. The other hand was lightly stroking his thigh. Draco fell onto his back on the grass, allowing Harry to lie above him. The Slytherin's hands were tracing patterns on Harry's back as the kiss deepened, becoming needy…desperate.

The two finally pulled apart to catch a breath. The stared at each other, and then suddenly became aware of their surroundings, and the eyes on them. They both glanced at their fellow classmates (Harry taking in the look of horror on Ron's face), and then back at each other. Draco pushed Harry off of him, stood up, fixed his robes and began to walk back to the castle. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed his bag and followed him.

Harry smirked after him.

'I win.'

**A/N:** Okay, that chapter's done with. What did you all think? Camie is actually my friend (not the same last name) who came up with the tie thing (chapter 1) and the squirrel comment (chapter 5). She's gonna come in again later! (I love putting her into sexual situations!) wink …I love you Camie!

Please read and review!


	7. Questioning

**DISCLAIMER:** You know, these things get really annoying. I hate writing these. But if I don't, you all are going to think that I DO own Harry Potter…at least all of those who are on CRACK and don't know what a FANFICTION is or means. It means that I don't own Harry Potter or any other things associated with it. GRRRRR!

**A/N:** This chapter took a long time to write and I'm sorry. Camie wasn't up with the inspiration. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Cat, who is actually very afraid of this story due to the ending of Chapter 2. LOL! I love you Cat! And even though you didn't throw my garbage away in Spanish, I'm dedicating this chapter to you anyway! Oh, and this chapter takes place in the summer before the year started.

And now…**REVIEWS:**

**feltonxmalfoy**

I'm glad you liked the chapter! Voyeurism is kinda a kink of mine. LOL!

**yehudi13**

Ooooo…sorry you were sick…that sucks. But I'm happy you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review! if you like accents, have you heard Gerard Butler's?…he was in the Phantom of the Opera, and Tomb Raider. His accent…Scottish…is gorgeous! 

**iluvdanrad**

Yes, I am a genius…and I love to hear that I am! Now you have to deal with me! LOL!

**Holy Snappers**

Thank you for loving this story so much!

Snoopy Sayles 

Yeah, I wanted to give Harry an attitude. This chapter is mostly about the boy's transformations and their summers, so you'll get to see how Harry became cocky! Enjoy!

Squirrelsmagicstick 

Yeah, I'll write that book after I jump off an 80-story building…and landing on Elijah Wood…killing him…and ruining my life…and now I'm sad and it's all your fault! GRRR! and no, I won't quite listening to POTO…DUHHHHN! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUHHHHHN! 

Lady Slone 

Don't encourage her! LOL!

Gryffindor16 

All these compliments for Camie are going to inflate her head and make her thinks she's superior to me! And then I'll have to deal with her! Glad you liked this chapter!

MyGildedCage 

I think that detention scenes between the two are WAY abused…so I didn't want to do one. I like short chapters because I can write them quicker, therefore I update sooner.

God-Damned 

Randomgoodiness! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

All the randomness in this chapter is dedicated to you!

Answers 

I suspect that these "millions of fans" that you speak of are all the people in your head? Yes? I thought so. Thank you for the review, Darling! Enjoy the chapter!

From The Dark I will Rise 

I think you're the first person to compliment my Draco…mostly everyone says something about Harry. Glad you liked my chapter! Thanks for the review!

**CHAPTER 7: QUESTIONING**

_"Hey, are you gay?"_

_"What?"_

_Harry looked up from the table at the boy sitting next to him. Friends of the Dursley's were over for dinner, bringing their seventeen-year-old son with them. When Harry had first laid eyes on the boy, he was immediately attracted. He had that kind of alluring presence around him…irresistible._

_His name was Alex Renke. He had white hair, most likely bleached, which was loosely cut and shaped. He was pale with a round face, square jaw, and blue eyes. Alex was a bit on the short side, about half an inch lower than Harry. _

_The families had grouped in the living room, leaving Harry to clean up in the kitchen. The black haired teen had sat down at the table to take a break before he started washing the dishes he had cleared. Now he was staring into the undoubtedly 'come hither' look that the older boy was sending him. _

_"I said. Are. You. Gay?"_

_"Um…I don't think so."_

_Alex shrugged. "Pity."_

_"Why, are you?"_

_Another shrug. "Bisexual." He winked at Harry. "That means that I win either way."_

_Harry blanched, causing a soft laugh to rumble in the throat of the white haired youth. _

_"Don't tell me you're homophobic? They are so dull…no life or anything. I mean, think of all the fun things they're missing out on."_

_Harry's first pale cheeks reddened into a blush. "It's not that. I just…you know…haven't had much experiences."_

_"A good looking lad like you? Get out!" _

_Harry felt at ease with Alex. There was something about his laid back and open attitude that he was drawn into. As he had noticed before, the boy was practically irresistible._

_"You know, that could change."_

_Pulled out of his musings, Harry stared at blue eyes. "What?"_

_A business card was pushed across the table. Harry picked it up._

Alex Renke

925-890-6191

_"My number."_

_Harry glanced back up. "What for?"_

_A wicked smile flashed over Alex's face. "If you ever get…bored…per say. Give me a call."_

_"I don't have access to a phone."_

_"So get access, love. After all, what they don't know won't kill them." _

_They both knew who "they" were. The Dursley's. Harry frowned, staring at the card again. "But…they'd find out."_

_"So deny it." Alex seemed to be getting a little fed up with Harry's excuses. "Let's just say that if you really want to see me again, you'll find a way to call that number. And if you do, well then, I would be very impressed."_

_Butterflies were jumbling in Harry's stomach. This boy made him very nervous. Firstly, no one had ever been this forward with him. Secondly, no BOY had ever been this forward with him. Thirdly, he didn't have any experiences, so maybe his mind was just tweaking and this boy wasn't being forward with him._

_Alex was still staring at the younger teen, watching him as he placed the card in his back pocket. He sighed when he heard his mother's tone from the next room._

_"Alex? Alex, where are you? Come on, we're leaving."_

_"Coming mum!" he shouted to her. Alex stood up, but turned back around at the sound of Harry doing the same. _

_"Wait." The shorter boy said. Alex turned to face him. "What…why…?"_

_Alex understood his questioning. "I'm attracted to you. You're sexy. I'd like to get to know you better and…if you want…teach you a few things."_

_With that, he walked out the kitchen door, leaving Harry thinking:_

_"Am I gay?"_

**A/N:** Okay, nobody yell at me for the chapter length! It was short of purpose! The story will be updated sooner than last time…and I wrote this chapter in one day! See, in the story, it will come back to Harry's summer (like this one). Alex is based on a friend of mine. See you all soon!


	8. Midnight Meeting

A/N: I can't believe I'm getting these chapters out so quickly! Camie is very proud of me! Enjoy the chapter…and no telling me that it was too short! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter is so fine! Harry Potter is not mine! GOOOOOO DISCLAIMER! (A little cheer to say that I don't own Harry Potter.)

**REVIEWS:**

**Lady Slone**

Umm…Alex's hair is white, not blonde. And he's based on a friend of mine, and that's just how he looks. I think that it was just by chance that they look so alike, but I think I'll put it in as a reason why Harry is suddenly so attracted to Draco. And YES, Alex is VERY drool worthy!

From The Dark I will Rise 

I know it was short! Grrr! Do you people not ready the A/N? I said not to comment on the length! If a chapter is short and I do not apologize, then I made it short on purpose! Draco isn't going to be in any of the chapters of Harry's summer, but he will be talked about.

**iluvdanrad**

Again with the chapter lengths! Drop it people! And don't threaten me dear. If anyone should be scared, it should be you of me.

CHAPTER 8: Midnight Meeting 

Harry sat up in bed. He hadn't had a nightmare, and it wasn't a Voldemort-thing either. No, something else had woken him up. Harry swung his feet over his bed and pushed back the drapery around his bed to peer out into the darkness of the room. No one else seemed to be stirring.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw something move. He slowly turned his head toward it, but the thing had already moved to the other side of Harry's bed. The Gryffindor boy slid down to the floor, feet slipping into his night shoes. His black silk pajamas absorbed into his form.

Harry approached the side of his bed, turned around it, and crept to the corner that the movement had disappeared past. He held his breath and almost jumped around the bedpost, only to stop and stare at the figure in front of him.

"Malfoy?"

"Shhhh!" Draco put a finger over Harry's mouth. Harry bit it, and the Slytherin in the Gryffindor Tower gave out a small yelp, yanking his hand back and sticking the injured part into his own mouth, sucking gently.

"The bloody hell are you doing here?" Harry whispered angrily at him.

Draco removed his finger. "I couldn't sleep."

"So you snuck into Gryffindor Tower?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What the hell for?"

Draco paused for a moment. He didn't really know why he wanted to talk to Harry Potter. Actually, he didn't want to talk at all. He really wanted to just look at the boy. Well, he _really_ wanted to kiss Potter, but there was no way he was going to admit _that_.

"Well…" Draco muttered, "I…I just wanted to talk."

Harry looked around at the room, the beds with drawn drapes. Someone could wake up at any moment, or already be awake, and he would never know. He glared back at Draco, who was staring out the window with a worried face. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, down the stairs, and into the common room.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked, no longer whispering.

"I'm a prefect…I'm allowed to be out after hours."

"I didn't realize that that included other houses bed chambers."

Draco shuffled his foot. "Well…it doesn't really, but –"

"Then what are you doing here?"

Harry wasn't really angry that Draco was there. He was more surprised then anything, and he wanted nothing more than to claim those perfect lips with his own. He looked back at the blonde. Draco was staring at the floor. Well…not exactly at the ground. More like, a few feet above the ground. Harry raised an eye.

"Enjoying the view?"

Draco's head snapped up. "I was just dazing out."

"Riiiiight."

The Slytherin's eyes slit into a cold glare. "You know what…fuck you!"

"I'd like that."

Draco's eyes widened. "What?"

A smirk graced Harry's face at Draco's shock. He'd thought that Malfoy had had way more experiences than he had.

"What?" Harry teased. "Haven't you ever screwed a guy before?"

The blonde shrugged. "Once or twice."

"Which is better?"

"What?"

Harry walked over to the fireplace and sat on the couch. Draco followed him, sitting on the other side of it.

"Do you like girls or boys better?" Harry asked.

Draco thought for a moment. "I don't really know. I guess they're all just the same to me. But then again, you're forgetting the third group."

Harry laughed. "What? Hermaphrodites?"

"No…"Draco said, his voice softer. "Harry Potter."

The raven-haired boy glanced at Malfoy, almost shaking under the Slytherin's intense stare. Draco continued.

"I have to say…Harry Potter is my favorite."

**A/N:** I have more to this chapter, but Camie convinced me to build up the suspense and put another chapter in between this scene. IT'S NOT OVER YET! The next chapter will be another scene from Harry's summer. And once again…NO TELLING ME THAT THE CHAPTERS ARE TOO SHORT! I'm doing it on purpose!


	9. Twenty Minutes

**A/N: **Okay, chapter 9. It's longer than the past two I've put up, so no remarks on length! Enjoy this chapter…Alex is back!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything except Alex…both in the story and in real life! You know I own you Alex! And if I owned Harry Potter I would let you mack on him…after me. LOL!

**REVIEWS:**

**Gryffindor16**

Glad to know that you'll be reading this at least until the tenth chapter! Then we shall return…and fun will happen! Be warned, I have much badness planned! evil laugh 

Lady Slone 

Alex has a fan! That's great! Enjoy this chapter!

Young Wind 

Yes, Harry Potter is the best group…and yes, Draco is very possessive. But don't worry, even though he won't let us play…he said we could watch! WEEEEE!

From The Dark I will Rise 

Yes! Bow to me you slave of my story! The power! It fills me! It is neat! On another note, did you ever notice that in your name, ever word is capital except "will"? That bugs me!…but I still love you. Now read! READ!

Answers 

I will spare you, my fan. Now do as I say and read mine chapter of flashy-backy goodness! Mwa haha!

**CHAPTER 9: TWENTY MINUTES**

Harry snuck down the stairs and into the kitchen. The Dursley's were sound asleep. Why shouldn't they be? Especially at two in the morning.

_It had been almost an entire week since the Renke's were over for dinner, and Harry couldn't get Alex out of his mind. The milky hair and skin like vanilla cookies. And those eyes as blue as berries. Damn, he was hungry!_

_Harry crept to the phone in the living room. Taking out the card from his pocket, he stared at if for the thousandth time that day. It was really late. Should he call? Then again, Alex didn't seem like the kind of person who stayed on a fit schedule…or even slept at night. _

_Finally deciding to grow some balls, the dark haired boy picked up the phone and dialed the number. Alex picked up after the second ring. He didn't sound tired._

_"Hello?"_

_Harry didn't say anything, just gripped the phone in his hands._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, um, Alex?"_

_"Yeah, who's this?"_

_"Um…it's Harry. You probably don't –"_

_"Harry!"_

_The tanned teenager was shocked that he was remembered. _

_"You remember me?"_

_A warm laugh came from the phone. "Of course I do. So, you want me to pick you up?"_

_"Now?"_

_"Yes, now. You made me wait a week for you to call and now you want me to wait some more? You really aren't making it easy for me to get into your pants."_

_Silence. _

_"You there? Harry?"_

_"Ye…yeah, I'm here."_

_"Did I freak you out?"_

_"A little."_

_Alex laughed again. "So…really, can I come and pick you up?"_

_Harry thought for a moment. The Dursley's wouldn't care if he left the house. Hell, they couldn't care if he went off and killed himself. He wouldn't get into trouble, and Alex seemed really nice._

_'Yeah, come and pick me up."_

_Harry could almost see the malicious smile on the older boy's face. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

_Twenty minutes later, Harry was sitting on the porch wearing black pants and a blue button shirt over a white T-shirt. A silver Porsche pulled up in front of number 4 Privet Drive and Harry stood up. He saw a figure exit the car and slam the door behind him. Moonlight hair glowed underneath the streetlamp._

_"You coming?" He shouted._

_Harry nodded and walked to the car, sitting in the passenger seat. Alex returned inside and started the engine. They began to drive, and Harry suddenly became very uneasy. The silence was pounding upon his head. _

_His mind was yelling at him. 'Say something. For gods sake say something!' _

_"So…how've you been?" he asked. His voice sounded very feeble over the car's noises. Alex glanced away from the road to lock eyes with his passenger. _

_"Fucking terrible."_

_"That's good."_

_The quiet descended again, and Harry shifted in the seat. There was something that had been bothering him since he had first met Alex. He gazed at the older boy. His hair was looser than when they first had met. Less gel, he guessed. It seemed so silky and clean; Harry wanted to run his hands through it. The teen's nose was small and shapely…a delicate nose. _

_'Oh my gods,' Harry thought, 'I'm thinking about his nose.'_

_His eyes never flitted away from the driver, though. He keenly noted the long hands that gripped the steering wheel loosely. The way his back arched against the seat. The rising and falling of an obviously muscular chest as breath was taken and released. Harry wished that he could be the air to dance past those lips. _

_Alex was just…breathtaking. _

_"Alex?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_That rough voice. Deep and thick, yet as rich and smooth as velvet. Harry felt momentarily engulfed in it. _

_"Are you…are you…"_

_"A slut?"_

_Harry turned away quickly. That was exactly what he had been thinking. A male prostitute of sorts. The voice returned._

_"Why would you think that?"_

_"Your card?"_

_"I have those because I meet a lot of people and it's just easier than writing my number down a million times."_

_"Oh."_

_"Don't worry, kid. You're not the first to think that."_

_"How many other KIDS do you know?"_

_"I've known quite a few. Don't be offended by the names, KID…it's more endearing than anything to me. It doesn't mean I think you're a child."_

_"Okay."_

_"To answer you question, I guess, I'm kind of a slut. I'm not easy, believe me. I only sleep with people I want to, and in that department, I'm very choosy. I have high standards."_

_"Oh."_

_"Are you always this articulate?" he joked. _

_Harry smiled. "I just don't know why I'm here."_

_They were in the back roads of England. Suddenly, Alex pulled onto a side road that Harry hadn't noticed. They drove a little more, about three miles, and then Alex stopped the car next to the road. He turned off the car and twisted in his seat to face Harry. _

_"You're here because you want to be, correct?"_

_"Well, yes."_

_"You're here because something told you that you wanted to see me, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"You're here because I wanted to spend time with you, yes?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Then why do you think you're here?"_

Harry didn't say anything. Alex had given him reason enough. Next thing Harry knew, the bleached boy had closed the space between them and softly caressed his lips to Harry's.

**A/N:** The first chapter of Harry's summer when I introduced Alex made my friend angry. She (that's right! Alex is based on my friend…a GIRL!) wasn't happy with my representation of her. So, I had her check this chapter and she thinks that it's more like her. She's also the one who made me end the chapter when I did. She wants to make you all suffer!


	10. Love And Hate

**A/N:** I really liked this chapter. I think I added more to the characters and the plot. After all, there is always a love story in a war flick, right? wink But don't think this story is going to stop being funny and random. I refuse to let that go! It's just getting more intense. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. I wish I owned Harry Potter. sigh for I do not own Harry Potter…and I'm running out of ways to make a disclaimer! LOL

**REVIEWS:**

**Rei Magami**

I'm glad you liked my story! If you want to add it onto your HP LP, please email me the link. My email address is in my bio. Thank you! I'm really happy that my fic is a favorite of your even though you normally don't read this kind. It's nice to be loved! LOL

Lady Slone 

Yes, my friend Alex's name is Alexandria. LOL. And she really looks like that…white hair and blue eyes. She's a hottie! And she's bisexual, so that's great too! I couldn't figure out a good character for Harry to meet over the summer, and she's the one who corrupted me (not in the same ways of course…I'm straight) so I thought I should base a character off of her! And she was really happy that I gave her silver Porche.

Padfootlover719 

My Alex or the story Alex? Well, the story Alex has really rich parents. His father is making a deal with the drill company Vernon Dursley runs, so that's why they were at dinner. Alex sleeps around a lot and loves to party, but he's not a slut. He just loves sex, and he's very picky over who he sleeps with. He's going to start college in the fall, is a muggle, and is going to major in painting. That's right, he's a visual artist! w00t!

**tuesday night**

Yes, I'm sure we would all love to introduce Harry Potter to the wonderful world of sex! I know I would! And if people keep idolizing Alex, her head will explode and I'll have to clean it up!

Gryffindor16 

Alex is not getting in the way! The Alex parts are in the past…what happened to Harry over the summer…and Draco and Harry continue in this chapter…so enjoy the wonderful goodness! And conflict was added (ahem…thanks to Alex, as you will learn in the future).

Answers 

Yes, compliments will work. I like knowing what my friends think is funny in the chapter and what they want to have happen…so if anyone could comment on that kind of thing, just put it in a review! You'll learn more about the whole thing about Alex and Draco being similar partly in this chapter and then later. Alex will bring up Draco later too.

**CHAPTER 10: LOVE AND HATE**

"I have to say…Harry Potter is my favorite."

Harry just stared at the Slytherin sitting next to him. Here they both were, in the middle of the night, _alone_, in the Gryffindor common room. Draco scooted even closer to Harry, making the latter squirm slightly. Seeing how uncomfortable Harry was getting, Draco leaned forward until their faces were so close they were breathing in the other's air.

"You…are my favorite." Draco whispered, then proceeded forward, landing his lips against the raven-haired boy's. He was surprised to feel Harry make the next move, and he opened his mouth to allow entrance of the sweet tasting tongue.

Draco's hand slowly descended from its place on Harry's cheek down his neck, along his chest, and down his thigh. It then rose again, coming into contact with a nice little surprise between Harry's legs. At the touch, Harry gasped, turning his face away from Draco and breaking their kiss. Draco smirked.

"You've got a boner, Mr. Potter."

Harry restrained from eye contact. "It's perfectly natural." He breathed. Draco leaned even farther forward to nibble on the Gryffindor's ear.

"You're getting off on this."

Harry suddenly sat up. His hands pushed against Draco's chest, throwing the blonde away from him on the couch.

"Get off of me! And get out!"

Draco hissed at him to shut up. "Do you want to wake the entire house?"

"I'm sure they would all be surprised to see you here. Maybe I should just yell really loud. I'd like to see their reactions."

Draco's cocky face disappeared into one of horror. "Don't!"

The raven-haired teen glared at the Slytherin intruder. He opened his mouth, only to have the aforementioned blonde jump on him, clamping a hand over Harry's mouth.

"Don't!" he whispered.

Harry struggled under his hold. Draco finally released his grasp over the tan boy, but he did not leave his position above him. His legs were on either side, Harry on his back, straddling him. Their hips were touching each other, and each felt a recognizable feeling against them. The two boys just stared at the other. Neither could get enough courage to move, for fear of what that friction might induce.

Finally, Harry thrust up slightly; trying to give the hint that he wanted Draco off of him. The action caused the blonde to gasp audibly and close his eyes.

"Don't move." He moaned. Harry felt himself get even more turned on at the sound of the plea escaping lips where normally harsh insults came from.

"Draco…" Harry whispered. The pale boy's eyes fluttered open to stare at shining emerald jewels.

Draco stood up, allowing the Gryffindor to sit up and get to his feet. They glanced at each other tensely. Harry broke the silence.

"Wait here." He said. "I'll be right back."

He headed up the stairs to his room, leaving Draco standing in front of the fireplace. He stared into the flames, and in every flicker he saw Harry's face. The sound of someone descending the stairs made him spin around, and then sigh in relief to see the dark-haired boy returning into the common room. He had his glasses on.

"I wanted to…umm, see you."

"And you couldn't before?"

"Not really."

"Why do you need to see now?"

Harry was now only a few feet in front of him, and he closed the distance quickly. He then surprised Draco by pushing the blonde onto the floor.

"What the hell are you –" he started, but was hushed by the look on Harry's face. It was seductive…and seemed a bit driven by hate.

Draco just watched silently as his jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped. Harry left them on, though, seemingly in a rush about the whole thing. Draco tried to sit up, only to have a strong hand push on his chest, pressing him into the floor in front of the fire. His eyes grew large as Harry yanked his boxers down to expose his cock to the room. It wasn't exposed for very long, though.

The Gryffindor bent his head and took as much of Draco into his mouth as he could. The blonde closed his eyes and bit his lips, trying to suppress the moans that purred in his throat. Spurred on by his "victim's" reaction, Harry continued his act of blowing Draco Malfoy.

Draco couldn't' believe how great Harry was at it. He'd had a couple blowjobs done on him before (including by Pansy, Camie, and even Percy at one time) but they were nothing compared to this.

'Oh, gods!' he screamed in his mind. His sinewy hands gently moved down from over his head to rest on his chest.

Harry felt himself grow hard at the sounds escaping from his new play toy. He released the prick from his mouth and licked it up and down, earning a delightful yelp of appreciation from soft lips. He lowered his head again and returned to his former bobbing motion.

'He looks just like Alex from here.' He thought. He then felt a hand moving over his own cock, still suppressed in his pajama bottoms. Draco had sat up unbeknownst to him and was rubbing his hand over the bulge on his front. Harry grabbed the arm and pinned it to the floor. He stopped his "feasting" for a moment to say on word to Draco.

"Don't."

"Why no-Ooooo."

Draco broke off his question with a moan, biting his fist. Harry could feel him getting close to cumming, and he quickened his pace. Draco gave out a sort of whine-like moan, and Harry gulped down the cum in his mouth.

'I love you.' Draco thought. 'Harry, I love you.'

Draco took deep breaths, trying to calm his speeding heart. His eyes were tightly squeezed shut, and he only opened them at the feeling of Harry rising above him. He watched his raven-haired peer stand, but he did not look down. He was staring at the flames, his green eyes dancing from the flickering lights.

Draco sat up and pulled back on his pants. He stood and zipped them up and then buttoned them. He continued to wait for Harry to say something, but when the Boy-Who-Lived didn't, he cleared his throat.

"So…what do you want to do now? I mean…I don't-" he was cut off by Harry.

"Leave."

"What?"

"Get out."

Draco looked confused, and took a step toward him. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, only to have Harry spin around angrily and smack him upside the face. Draco's hand flew to his cheek. He could feel a burning sensation from where he had been hit. The Slytherin took a step back.

"What are you playing at?"

Harry was once again staring at the fire. He didn't say anything for a minute, but when he did, what he said, filled Draco with inexpressible rage and hate for the teen.

"I never want to see you again. We aren't friends, Malfoy. You and I…we're not friends. I'm going to go on like tonight never happened. Don't think anything has changed between us. I got the better of you just now, and you know it. I've won this war with you, and I'll win the one's in the future as well, whether they be between you and me or not."

Draco's stomach churned. "This isn't over." He hissed, then ran for the door and back down to the Slytherin house. Once there, he collapsed onto his bed. He didn't cry. He was too angry to cry. Potter had betrayed him. He had thought that maybe there was something there. a passion, a flame. But no. he was used…it was all just a game to the Golden Boy!

'I hate you.' Draco raged in his head. 'Potter, I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.'

**A/N:** I think that this is the longest chapter I've written so far…not sure. I hope you all liked it! And problems will now begin! Welcome to the MAJOR WAR!


	11. Say Something

**A/N:** Chapter 11. I kinda don't like my story anymore. I messed up the characters, so I'm going to try to get back on that track.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy…but Alex is tied up in my basement.

**REVIEWS:**

**feltonxmalfoy**

Sorry I missed your review for chapter 9. It came up after I posted chapter 10. LOL. Thanks for reviewing.

Rei Magami 

I do have the last lines of my story already written, so I'm really just filling in…LOL. I'm not going to tell you what note they let off on…and I'm not sure how many chapters I will have before this is through. Enjoy the update!

Padfootlover719 

I'll see if I'll get another public love thingy. If I don't…please don't hurt me!

**potterluvva**

Bit by bit you will all learn what happened between Alex and Harry.

Lady Slone 

I know! I made Harry a bitch last chapter!

From The Dark I will Rise 

…0.o…sure. Umm…the reason Harry is acting like that is because he thought about how much Draco looked like Alex.

Mark Train 

Who loves kitty? LOL! And my name is spelled T-O-R-I! I love you anyway!

Young Wind 

Did he go down or not? It seems to me that in this chapter…it's Draco who goes down! LOL! Enjoy the update!

Gryffindor16 

You really get this story, don't you! But I'm sure by now that everyone has realized it already. LOL. Enjoy this chapter!

Answers 

Harry is a bit confused right now. He doesn't know what he feels, and he's scared that he only likes Draco because of Alex.

**iluvdanrad**

I know…I'm brilliant!

**CHAPTER 11: SAY SOMETHING**

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed past Draco. It had been almost an entire week since the occurrences between the two in the Gryffindor Common Room. Neither had talked other than snide remarks to each other. No one else thought too much about it because to them, the boys were acting normally towards the other.

Looks of disdain were the only thing Draco got from Harry that held any emotion what so ever. Every time he saw The-Boy-Who-Lived-But-Needed-To-Die, he was filled with anger and a hurt that he had never felt before. For once in his life, he had trusted someone. He had believed that maybe he could escape his dark fate.

The most recent run in he had had with Potter had left him cursing the boy behind his back, only to have Flitwick catch him and give him a detention for the following night. Draco nodded his head, turned in the opposite direction that Harry had walked in, and disappeared around the corner.

Draco leaned against the wall, the cold stones seemingly seeping past his robes to cool his heated skin. He was about to leave, when Harry turned the corner farther down the hall. Their eyes locked, but the Gryffindor looked away and walked down the hall. Just as he crossed in front of Draco, the Slytherin pushed him into the wall.

Harry winced. "Get off me, Malfoy."

"No!" Draco yelled, though his voice was a whisper. "Not until I get an answer."

Harry looked away from him, cheek pressed against the stones behind him. Draco scanned his face, searching for some telltale sign of what the Golden Boy was feeling.

"You've been cruel, Potter." Draco began. "I…I trusted you. And you just threw me to the side! I actually thought that you…that I…I _cared_ about you."

Harry just blinked in response, still averting his eyes from Draco's gray view.

"Harry!" Draco pleaded. When Harry ignored him still, Draco leaned forward and softened his lips against his peer. It was a desperate kiss. Pure emotion. Draco's hands clung to Harry's robes. After a few seconds, he backed away. Harry still stood like a sentiment-less creature, leaning back against the wall.

"Harry." Draco whispered again. No response. Draco began to get angry. Here he was, telling the truth to the person who had hurt him the most, still trying to reconstruct what Potter had shattered, and he wasn't even looking at him.

Draco's right hand clenched into a fist.

"Say something!" he pleaded. "For the love of gods, say something!"

Draco began to shake with rage. Harry just closed his eyes and took a breath. The blonde snapped. His arm swung up and clenched hand landed on Harry's left eye. The contact jolted Harry's head back, which smashed against the stones behind him. His head throbbed, and he slid to the floor, legs open and bent up at the knees. He groaned.

Draco kneeled down next to him.

"Harry!" he said. "Are you alright?"

"You just socked me, Malfoy. What the fuck do you think?"

Draco felt regretful. He shouldn't have punched the boy. He was just so livid. And yet even now, he refused to look at Malfoy.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Harry asked, once again closing his eyes. He felt the back of his head for blood. Finding nothing, he settled on leaning back against the threatening mineral. However, they flew back open at the feeling of his pants being undone. He glared at Malfoy, whose hands had just unbuttoned Harry's trousers.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"At least you're looking at me know." Draco said.

Harry started, and then looked away, a scowl on his features.

"That face doesn't suit you, Harry." The Slytherin noted. The face did not change, however, so he continued with his work on Harry's pants. He unzipped the fly, and then pulled down the blue-plaid boxers. Harry sucked in a breath as his cock, momentarily limp, was bitten by the cool air. Draco rounded his hand on it and began to pump it. He leaned forward so that their chests were touching and his head rested on Harry's shoulder. He could hear the gasping breathes that the raven-haired teen took as his manhood was jacked off.

Draco kissed and nibbled on the soft neck in front of him. This action filled harry with a burning sensation. He moaned deeply and leaned his head toward the blonde. Draco smiled evilly. He had him.

The Slytherin paced his movements faster. He continued at this until he felt the dick in his hands tremble slightly, and then his hand was slick with cum. Harry was breathing deeply, hands holding tight to his loose robes. Draco kissed his cheek, his eyes, his lips.

"Harry." Draco cooed softly. "Say something."

"Get off me."

Draco felt that pain again. How could this be happening? It was obvious that Harry felt something for him, so why was the boy denying it?

"No." he threatened. "Not until you admit that you have feelings for me."

Harry fixed his pants, pulling them back up and fastening them. Draco didn't move off of him, though.

"What do you want me to say?" Harry questioned. "Do you want me to admit my undying love for you?"

"No! This isn't a joke, Harry."

"And this isn't about love, Malfoy. It's about war…and I will not lose."

"So this is just some kind of sick competition to you?"

Harry glanced at Draco. "That's all it is."

Draco stood up. He was fuming again. After all that had happened…after he had…after…how could he?

"Then why did you even start this?"

Harry looked as though he was thinking. A small smile lingered on his lips, and his eyes looked as though they were watching something far away. Something nice.

"You reminded me of someone I lost to."

"So you're using me?"

"Yes."

"Well, whoever hurt you, I'm not her."

Harry flinched visibly. "I know you aren't."

"Then why the fuck are you doing this?"

Harry inclined his head back, staring at Draco. His brow was furrowed in thought. "I don't know. I just thought that if I was better than you, in a way, I would be better than him, and then I would be able to forget the pain."

Draco sat down next to the Gryffindor. "The pain?"

"Draco, I know what it's like to trust someone. I know what it's like to be betrayed. I understand exactly what I'm doing to you, but in every war there's a winner and a loser, and the loser always feels pain. So, I'm sorry."

"I won't be in pain."

"You might."

"No, I won't." He stood back up, glaring down at Potter. His hands were on his hips, his stance and face defiant and straight. "I won't because I will not lose to you. I will not lose to Harry Potter."

The green eyes that stared up at him filled Draco's mind, but his thoughts were sure. "If anyone loses it will be you."

With that, the Slytherin left Harry sitting on the floor. Through his mind flashed different thoughts. Blonde hair…light eyes…soft touches…moans through the silence…

'Will this war never end?' he thought.

**A/N:** Hehehe. That's all. I'm really hating this fanfic now. Do you all think that I should just give up and start over again?


	12. Philosophy

**A/N:** Alright, I didn't give up on this fic. I was CLOSE! Sooooo close! But I didn't. This chapter is another flashback. For all of you who wonder why Harry is so uptight now…here is your answer! Enjoy! 

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Alex and Nicolas…nothing more.

**REVIEWS:**

**Puppyslut **

Thank you for the review. Lots of my readers and fans have talked me out of stopping this fanfic, so I thank you for your review! And, no, sorry, I don't have a mailing list. I'm not very good with computers, so I don't have those cool online things that other people do.

**Rei Magami**

Does she really? That's awesome. But the way the story has been going, I'm not sure if my ending will work anymore. It's a great ending too! I would tell you what it is…but I'll make you suffer and wait instead.

**potterluvva**

I'm so glad you're into this so much! You're plea really helped convince me to keep this going! Thank you for the review!

**From The Dark I will Rise**

I think you're one of my favorite readers/fans/reviews/whatever-I-feel-like-calling-you-because-you-are-my-slave/lover…LOL! I liked the fact that you put in quotes you liked. I like to know what parts everyone likes so I know what to do with my story and what to put in it! So everyone…IF YOU THINK SOMETHING IS FUNNY, LET ME KNOW! Thank you!

**JasRey**

Uh…what? (LOL…just kidding!) I can only hope that you liked my story. Thanks for the review!

**Gryffindor16**

Yes, you will find out what happened with Harry and Alex in this chapter. This one starts funny, but it gets a lot more serious toward the end. I actually began crying when I was typing this!

**Lady Slone**

Okay…it lives!

**Mark Train**

I love kitty! And yes, you are my slaves! (and just for you…here is a deleted scene from this fanfic…and I hope everyone else likes it too!)

**DELETED SCENE:**

Harry calls Alex on the phone. Alex picks up.

Harry: You know, you haven't come for me in over three days. You're making it very hard for you to get into my pants.

Alex: Harry this really isn't a good time. I've got someone on top of.

silence

Alex: Harry? I was only kidding.

Harry: I knew that.

Alex: Hold on a sec. to another person in the room Why are you poking my boob? back on the phone Sorry about that.

Harry: 0.o

AND NOW…ONTO CHAPTER 12!

****

****

**CHAPTER 12: PHILOSOPHY**

"_Like this?"_

_"A little harder…no, stop! Just stop, because if you hurt yourself I'm going to laugh."_

_"Well then help me, Alex!"_

_"Fine!"_

_Alex pushed his silvery white hair out of his eyes and walked over to where Harry was trying to open the pickle jar. He grabbed the jar, twisted it once, and handed it back to Harry. Green eyes glared at him._

_"Bitch."_

_"But you love me." Alex laughed. "Just finish them quickly, I want to go."_

_Harry sauntered back into the kitchen and put some pickles in a bag with the tuna sandwiches, which were their lunch. He and Alex had been seeing each other for about a month now, and their relationship was really taking off. Harry had realized he was gay…or at least, he was when it came to his blue-eyed lover…and Alex had been helping him with everything else. _

_Alex had cut the raven hair of his boyfriend, and then convinced him to let it grow out, and then to get contacts. He also had rubbed off on the younger teen when it came to fashion. Harry looked best in green, but he favored black. No matter what he wore, though, he was frightfully attractive to Alex. The only thing Harry could complain about is how he didn't usually stay dressed for very long. _

_Today, Harry was making lunch because they were going to go to see a movie and then eat at a nearby park. Harry was really excited because it had been almost a week since the two had gone somewhere. Alex normally preferred to stay at home when Harry and he were together. He thought that they could have more fun…and they usually did._

_"Come on, love. Let's go!"_

_"Alright, I'm coming!" _

_Harry grabbed the basket with the food in it and ran for the car._

_"Gah, that movie was pathetic."_

_"Yeah," Harry agreed, "One of the worst films ever."_

_Alex raised an eye. "Are you just agreeing with me so that you can be top tonight?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Not gonna work."_

_"Grr."_

_Alex laughed. The two lovers had watched the movie, a horrible American flick…Because of Winn Dixie. They were still complaining about it, but now over sandwiches and root beer rather than leftover popcorn. Just as they had begun to give each other eyes over their picnic, a car drove up in the parking lot and parked next to the silver Porsche. It was a red mustang. The side door opened and a man stepped out._

_He was very slim, not particularly muscular, with midnight black hair that fell in waves past his ears. He was wearing black sunglasses, obstructing his eyes. His white T-shirt clung to his body and was tucked into tight blue jeans. Black boots clicked as he walked on the sidewalk and toward the two sitting at one of the park picnic tables._

_As he came closer, Harry noticed that Alex straightened and was looking everywhere except at the man. Finally, the approaching figure stood above the couple. He raised a hand and took of the sunglasses. Harry was able to see handsome, black eyes. The man was very attractive, he noted._

_"Alexander?" the guy asked, his eyes locked on Harry's boyfriend. Alex, hearing his full name, finally looked up at the dark haired stranger._

_"Nicolas." He said. _

_"Gods, it really is you."_

_"You knew it was me. You have been following us all day."_

_Harry was confused at his lover's remark. Were they really being followed? Why hadn't Alex told him? Who was this guy anyway? Did they know each other? _

_Harry scrutinized the man in front of him. Nicolas must have noticed, because his eyes averted to the boy and a tense moment fell between them. Alex could hardly stand the silence._

_"What do you want, then?"_

_Nicolas looked back at the pale man. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. Handing it to Alex, he said:_

_"I got a new number. Call me." With that the man walked away, but not before sending a glaring look at Harry. The Gryffindor watched him leave, eyes never leaving him until the car disappeared from his sight. He then glanced at Alex, who was transfixed by the card in his hand._

_"Who was that?" Harry questioned._

_Alex started, and then smiled in his normal way. He slipped the card into his back pocket, sitting up slightly on the bench to do so._

_"My ex."_

_"Oh."_

_"Harry, don't think too much into it, alright?"_

_Harry didn't say anything. _

"Harry? I'm with you, love, not him."

_The tan boy looked at his lover, doubt in his eyes. Ocean eyes stared back at him and he felt better. Alex was right…they were together, and that was all that mattered. Ex's be damned._

_"He looked like me."_

_"I'm attracted to your type." Alex shrugged. "It's just a thing of mine."_

_"Gzuwoo."_

_"What?" Alex raised an eye at the babble that had just exited his boyfriend._

_"It's French."_

_"No it's not."_

_"It's underground French."_

_Alex burst into laughter. "Gods, you're wonderful Harry. If I could shrink you down and keep you in my pocket, I would!"_

_The two lovers laughed together, and then continued their lunch. Together._

_Three days later, Harry was sitting up in his room at the Dursley's. He was thinking about Alex and how great their relationship was. He felt complete. It was first time someone had loved him…really loved him. Not just as a son, or a friend, but real love. It was something that Harry cherished so much. _

_'I wonder what he's doing right now.' He pondered, arms under his head as he lay on his bed. 'Probably watching TV. Or maybe he's shopping.'_

_Harry remembered asking Alex what he was going to eat for dinner, and then his lover's response:_

_"I need to go shopping. Seriously, all I have in my kitchen is like half a carton of milk and a can of corn!"_

_Harry laughed at the memory. Alex always was able to make him laugh, no matter what. They were so close, and it was wonderful having him there for him._

_'I should go see him. I'll just call him and have him pick me up.' He sat up, and then an even better thought occurred to him. About a week ago, Alex had shown up at number 4 Privet Drive just to go for a walk with Harry. Of course, they had ended up making love in the Porsche, but that wasn't the point. Alex was so romantic and spontaneous; perhaps it was Harry's turn._

_The teen made a decision. He would surprise his love by showing up on his doorstep. He would take the bus to his apartment._

_Harry walked out of the elevator and down the hall to number 68. He knocked on the door. No one answered. Alex didn't come to the door. He knocked again. Nothing. _

_'Maybe he isn't home.' He thought, and then tried the door. It was unlocked and opened as Harry turned the knob and pushed with his hand. He stepped past the doorway and into the living room. Not finding Alex, he continued his search in the kitchen and then toward the bedroom. _

_Harry reached for the handle, but stopped, frozen where he was. He could hear someone in the room. He knew what that sound was. Suddenly free from his whip-lashed mind, he flung the door open and stared in horror at the scene in front of him. _

_His boyfriend was on the bed, on his knees, his hands grasping the headboard. Behind him, keeping up a frantic pace, was a black haired stranger. At the sound of the door opening, both men looked toward it and Harry recognized the stranger. Nicolas._

_For a moment, all three didn't move, didn't speak, just stared at each other. Then Alex spoke._

_"Harry."_

_His name falling from the lips of his love, and in the situation occurring, snapped Harry's heart. He charged from the room, hearing Alex's plea's behind him. Not wanting to wait for the elevator, he slammed open the door to the stairs. After running down two stories, he co0lappsed on the route. Lying between floors. He cried. He cried for the time he lost. Cried for his broken heart. Cried for his broken heart. Cried for the empty future._

_He didn't notice the echo of being followed until a hand began running through his hair. His head snapped up and was greeted with eyes of rain. Alex was on the step above him, hair tousled and eyes wet. A single tear fell from his eyes. Harry just watched him._

_Alex was wearing a blue silk bathrobe and he pulled it over his legs as he sat down._

_"Harry." He began. Alex licked his lips, staring at the white walls, trying to find words. "Harry," He began again, "Sometimes, people –"_

_"Stop!" Harry yelled. "I don't want to hear it!" Tears fell rapidly from his eyes, his soul. "I understand. You never cared about me! You…you were just using me so you could get your _real_ boyfriend back!"_

_"No, I didn't!"_

_"Liar!"_

_Harry pushed away from the comforting arms. He wanted nothing more than to believe that he was still loved. That Alex still loved him. he longed to be absorbed in the warm embrace he now fell away from. But he didn't belong there anymore._

_"Harry! Please!"_

_"I loved you!" Harry shouted. Alex swallowed, his whole body shaking. They both were. Crying and shaking and watching each other._

_"I love you, too." Alex whispered._

_Harry shook his head. "No, you don't."_

_"Harry…"_

_"If you did…you wouldn't have…but I saw…I SAW! You love HIM!" Harry pointed up the stairs, toward the cursed place where he had used to love to be. The room where he had experienced an erotic kind of love. The bed where he would wake up in warm arms and tangled sheets. He hated that room now._

_"I did, I did love him."_

_"And you still do!"_

_"No…I…I can't. I love you, Harry!" Alex pleaded._

_"Did you just use me?"_

_"No."_

_"Is this all just a game to you?"_

_Alex did not answer at first. All that sounded were Harry's heavy breathing and gasps. His voice, once he spoke, was still and calm. A side of Alex, Harry had never seen._

_"It's a war. Love is war."_

_"Well, I refuse to lose this one."_

_Harry stood and walked away from his ex-lover. He reached the door to the fourth floor and pushed on the bar to open it. Its loud banging echoed through the stairway. And as he walked past it, the sound as it closed seemed to surround the bent form of the bleach-haired man sitting on the stairs._

**A/N:** Okay, this is most definitely the longest chapter so far…and the saddest. I hope the story isn't ruined for anyone! Keep in mind, I was crying while typing this! Did any of you cry, or at least get teary-eyed? If you did, then I did a good job, eh? LOL. See you all next time! (Gods, I'm getting these out fast, aren't I?) Be sure to tell me what parts you liked! (My favorite was the very beginning with the pickle jar!)


	13. Unknown Knowledge

A/N: Alright…next chapter. Just read it and review!

DISCLAIMER: I hate these…I don't own Harry Potter…just Alex and Nicolas…but they aren't in this chapter.

REVIEWS:

**Cat**

I'm glad it doesn't scare you anymore. I hope that that's a good sign.

Rei Magami 

My friend Alex came up with that line…on here he's **a Ravenclaw Prefect**. Enjoy the update!

**a Ravenclaw Prefect**

I love you!

From The Dark I will Rise 

I'm glad that I "touched" you…kinky. LOL. I'm really happy that my story affected you. Thank you for the review!

**dmweasley**

Your comment made me laugh in class! I believe that you're a first time reviewer! Thank you for the review and enjoy this chapter!

**huwah**

Sorry if I brought up a bad past. I had my boyfriend stolen before too. I didn't walk in on anything…but it still hurt, you know?

**creepy clown doll**

Umm…I'm a needy person…so I hope you don't hate me! I'm glad you liked my story! Enjoy the update!

Answers 

Thank you so much my wonderful reviewer! I am so glad that so many people love my fanfic! I write it all for you!

Gryffindor16 

Yes, it does make sense. Sorry it's so sad!

Nisha 

I've decided to finish this story as I intended, so it's not dead. Thank you so much for your review!

Lady Slone 

You say update soon…but I'm putting out, like, a chapter a day! Oh well, enjoy this chapter!

**CHAPTER 13: UNTOLD KNOWLEDGE**

It was dark. The pitch-black night caused shadows before his eyes. He tried to catch them, but they flicked past his vision and disappeared. Grey shadows mingled with ones of darker hues. A flash of red came from the imagination of the sixteen-year-old boy who was sprawled, naked, upon his bed.

Glancing at his watch, which glowed a faint green through the night, he saw that it was almost three am.

'Guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight.' He thought. Thinking he would go for a walk among the sleeping halls, the teen pulled back the drapery around his bed. Velvet rubbed coarsely against his hand.

It was dark. Harry Potter hated the dark.

Ignoring his racing heartbeat, induced by juvenile fears, the Boy-Who-Lived dressed in the darkness. He slipped into the pants he had worn during the day, put his shoes on, and grabbed a clean shirt form his trunk. After he was clothed, he tied his invisibility cloak around him, pocketed his wand, and left Gryffindor Tower.

It had been a long time since his last night stroll. He liked Hogwarts best at these times, when everything was soft and cool and quiet. There were no students to marvel at him as he walked past. No loud shouts of his peers that winced in his ears. It was quiet. Quiet.

No, it wasn't. There was a sound. It was…crying? Who could be crying? Harry softened the pressure on his feet, trying to walk as soft as he could. He approached the corner ahead of where the sounds were sourcing. Peering around it, he saw something he never thought he would ever see.

Draco Malfoy…crying. He was leaning against the wall, slumping his weight into the stones. His head was back, and his chest was jerking with the sobs that emulated from him. From his eyes down his face there was streaks from tears.

"Draco?" he voiced. The Slytherin jolted away from the wall, facing the intruder. Harry pulled of his cloak. Draco showed thoughts of horror at seeing who it was.

"Wha…what are you doing here?"

"I was just…taking a walk."

Draco straightened. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being out after hours."

Harry nodded. He only expected it.

"And if I could dock points for breaking people's hearts…Gryffindor would be high in the negatives."

Harry's head snapped up from the floor, where his gaze had been fixed. The eyes of the two boys intertwined in the stare.

Draco was broken. He had cared for Harry. For years he had denied to himself the truth. He had convinced himself that he hated Potter. That the tension between them was non-sexual. That his mind was crazy when thoughts of loving the Golden Boy came into it. But his year, he had accepted it all. He had realized that he didn't loath the young hero, but longed for him.

"Why?" Draco asked. "Why did you do it?"

"Why were you crying?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I'll answer yours when you answer mine."

Falling into silence, the blonde boy thought about this for a moment. "I was crying…because…I was hurt."

"What, did you fall down?" Harry's clip, sarcastic tone lashed upon Draco's heart.

"No. You hurt me. I was in pain…inside." He looked up to meet Harry's gaze. "No answer my question. Why did you do it to me?"

"Love is war."

Draco glared. "I don't want to hear that again! Love and war are two different things! However you got that idiotic philosophy, I don't care. It's wrong! When you love someone…when they love you…it's not a war. Love is like a peace treaty! Together…joined. When people are in love they –"

Harry cut him off. "There is no such thing as love, Malfoy! I've learned that!"

"From who?"

Harry averted his eyes, and the Slytherin figured it out.

"It was the person…the person who hurt you. Like you said before."

"I didn't want to hurt you…Draco. I just wanted to stop this before I did. The other night, in Gryffindor Tower…I thought about him. I thought about how you looked like him." Harry glanced up at Draco. "You do look like him. And I didn't want to think about him…and then I thought that I was doing exactly what he did. I fell for someone just because they looked like someone I had loved in the past. And I was hurt because of that…and I didn't want you to hurt too.

Draco was shocked. Harry hurt him so that he…wouldn't hurt him?

"That doesn't make any sense." He snapped.

Harry took a step back. "You wouldn't know! You've never been in love!"

"What makes you think that I haven't?"

"Just fuck off Malfoy!"

"You first. You're the one who isn't allowed in the halls. Go back to your dorm before I report you."

The boys glared at each other. Harry was the first to speak.

"I was protecting you."

"I'd rather have you love me."

"I don't believe in love."

"Then leave."

And he did. Harry Potter turned straight on his heel, pulling his cloak over him before disappearing around the corner. Draco watched him until he was sure the boy was gone, and then collapsed on the floor in pure exhaustion.

**A/N: **Just for Camie…Rasputin Funk-a-Lunk…I have no idea what that means…but she begged. And now she wont shut up. SHUT UP CAMIE! Get your hair out of my face you crack whore! And now she's dizzy. I think I'm going to shoot myself. LIQUED CRACK! Okay…I hope you all liked this chapter. I have figured out the rest of my story…and I'm hypothesizing a total of four or five more chapters.


	14. One Last Kiss

**A/N: **New chappie! This one took longer than the others. I started it yesterday and finished it today…but it took so long because I don't work on my fics on the weekend.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry, the Dursley's, or Draco…but Alex is my condo! Mwahaha (inside joke).

**REVIEWS:**

Rei Magami 

Thank you so much. And yes…angst is great. Do you think that this story would be more romance-comedy rather than angst-comedy? Or maybe romance-angst?

Kaikiki 

That's a bit mean to say about Harry. He's hurt! You'll see more in this chappie.

**feltonxmalfoy**

hang-ups? Eh…okay. Thank you for the review!

Gryffindor16 

Thank you for the review!

**dracoXK**

Is it really your area code? You should call the number. I put it in there hoping that someone would call, but no one has so far. I think I'll just change the number.

**fragonknight01**

You really like Draco's personality? It was because of that that I was going to scrap this story. I didn't, though, and I'm glad you like it!

MrS-SiRiUs-BlAck 

Thank you for the review! I can't believe that you don't like Slash! No other combination will ever be as beautiful or hot as Harry and Draco!

Opal Portia 

Thanks for the review!

**creepy clown doll**

Yes, Harry/Draco-ness is like a drug. It is a drug…and I'm addicted (but refuse to go to rehab!) And yes, poor Draco.

Answers 

Harry is not a jerk! He's just…in pain! Read chappie, you will seeeeeee!

Malfoy vs Potter 

Thank you so much for the review!

Holy Snappers 

Here is more! Enjoy the update!

Kitty-cat 

Cat, you are such a virgin! I'm going to get you a male prostitute for your sixteenth birthday! And Torikins? I'm going to go find something to strike you with for that one! Mwra!

**yehudi13**

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm happy to have you reading my fic! Enjoy this new chapter!

**CHAPTER 14: ONE LAST KISS**

"_Boy! Get down here right now!"_

_Harry rolled his eyes, closing his transfiguration textbook. His uncle was yelling at him from the bottom of the stairs. Harry left the room and walked to the top of them, to were he could see the purple face of the eldest Dursley. _

_"What do you want?"_

_"Your boyfriend's on the phone…again!"_

_"He's not my boyfriend!" This was the eighth time today that Alex had called, that Uncle Vernon had called him his boyfriend, and that Harry had denied such. _

_"Either way, he's coming to pick you up in thirty minutes."_

_"I don't think so." Harry scoffed, then turned around and began to walk back to his room. However, he stopped at his uncle's next words._

_"I think you will!"_

_Harry ran back to the stairs and down them until he was face to face with his uncle. _

_"What. Did. You. Say?"_

_Uncle Vernon smirked. (A/N: Yes! SMIRKED!) "I said that you will. You will go out with that boy," he visibly twitched, "and do whatever he wants you to."_

_"No I won't."_

_The larger man grabbed Harry and pushed him into the hallway wall. The pictures on the walls shook, and Petunia and Dudley, who were in the kitchen, peered through the door to see what was happening. Harry winced as the hall table dug into his side and his head pounded from where it struck. _

_"Mr. Renke's business is very important to mine. If he takes his account back, I will be out of a lot of business and a lot of money. In order to keep the alliance I have with him, you will do whatever his son tells you to or you'll be out in the streets before you can say 'freak'…understood?" _

_To make his point, the husky man shook the teenager still pinned to the wall._

_"Yes." Harry conceded. He was released then, and fell to the ground, his back against the wall. His Uncle sneered at him, and then exited into the kitchen to eat dinner, leaving Harry sitting, head in hands, mourning his lost…everything. _

_After a while, he stood and headed upstairs. He took of his limp, gray shirt and sagging pants. He glared at the clothes in his closet, clothes that Alex had bought for him. He was about to close the door and find something else, but stopped. How would Alex feel if he saw Harry wearing the clothes he bought for him? Guilty. _

_Thinking such, the raven-haired boy chose a slimming, but not too loose, navy blue shirt and tight blue jeans. He put on a black belt and black shoes, also purchases of Alex. After combing his hair and putting in his contacts, Harry sat on his bed, trying to get some kind of composure or grasp on the situation ahead of him._

_Too soon, Harry heard the bell ring, signaling the arrival of the backstabbing ex-boyfriend. He was just leaving his room when his Uncle's shouts of him reached his ears._

_"Harry! Get down here!"_

_As he reached the stairs, Harry looked down to the door. There was Alex, looking stunning in black slacks and white, button-up shirt. His white hair wasn't gelled, but hung sexually down in loose strands. Harry gasped in a breath, because for a moment, his heart had stopped. Now it was filled with an aching, like someone was tearing at it. He gulped, trying to disperse the feeling of sobs in his throat. _

_It was at that moment that Alex looked up at him. Their eyes met, and Harry stood there while his ex-lover looked him up and down._

"_Hi…Harry." The older teen said, hesitantly. Harry didn't say anything, but descended the stairs, grabbed his black coat from the hall closet, and faced Alex in the doorway. The Dursley's said goodbye, and the two boys left the house. The silence between them was nothing like the quiet the first time they were out together. It was awkward, and had an aura of anger and sorrow. _

_Alex opened the door for Harry, and the Gryffindor got inside, then grabbed the handle and slammed the door in his ex's face. Alex looked hurt, but Harry just looked straight ahead, out the windshield. The white-haired boy went around the car and entered the driver's side. He started the car and they drove off into the falling evening. _

_Alex kept looking at Harry, obviously wanting to say something, but he didn't. Harry, though, was surprised when the car was parked. He looked around and realized that they were at the same spot where the two had kissed on that very first night._

"_Harry." Alex whispered. The black-haired teen turned to face him, and was surprised at the look in his ex-lover's eyes. They were remorseful._

"_Harry," he began again, his voice sounding as though he was on the edge of a breakdown. "I –"_

_"I'm not here."_

_"What?"_

_Harry glared at him. "I'm not here. Not by choice, at least. If I didn't go with you, my Aunt and Uncle were going to kick me out of the house. They didn't want to loose your father's business. I remain by what I said before. I never want to see you again."_

_"But you are, Harry. You're with me right now."_

_Harry winced. "I don't want to be."_

_The next thing he knew, Alex was on top of him. His smooth hands were massaging, feeling, exploring Harry's body. He didn't give in the wriggling that Harry was making. He kissed his neck, his face, his lips. The younger boy tried to push the bleached teen off of him, but Alex was stronger than he looked. He practically vomited when Alex whispered lustfully in his ear._

_"Gods…I missed you."_

_"Get off of me!" Harry shouted. He pushed with everything he could muster, and Alex moved away from him, back onto his side of the car. Harry took deep breaths, attempting to erase the thoughts that had arrived in his mind due to Alex's groping. _

_"Don't ever do that again! I'm not your boyfriend and I don't want you to touch me! I don't even want you to look at me!"_

_Alex looked out the driver's side window, turned away from the boy he loved. Harry's words hurt him, cut him into pieces, but he couldn't deny the reasons. Harry had very good reasons._

_"I understand." He sighed._

_"Good." Harry folded his arms, turning his body away from the other person in the car. A silence descended upon them, and Alex shifted, simultaneously becoming closer to Harry._

_"Harry."_

_"What?"_

_"I promise, I'll leave you alone. I'll never contact you ever again…I won't."_

_"Good."_

_"I just want one thing."_

_Harry turned to look at Alex. Was he kidding? He didn't deserve anything! He should just leave it alone and here he was asking for something?_

_"What?"_

_"I want a kiss."_

_Harry turned back away. "No."_

_"Please, Harry. I…I need to feel you again."_

_"I do believe you copped quite a good feel a minute ago."_

_"I want you to kiss me…like you used too."_

_"I used to do a lot of things." Harry said. He then thought of something. "Alright, I'll kiss you."_

_"You will?" Alex looked surprised._

_"Yes, but you have to answer a question of mine first."_

_"Anything."_

_Harry's eyes locked on the blue ones that were his ex-boyfriend's. He made sure he had his attention, doing so by slowly licking his lips and sending a soft breath in the white-haired boy's direction._

_"Who's the better kisser?"_

_"What?"_

_"Me or him? Who's better? Who kisses you better? Who gives a better blowjob? Does he have tricks that I don't have? Is that why? Do you like fucking him more than me? Oh, wait…he was fucking you if I do remember correctly. You like being fucked by him? By Nicolas? DO YOU LOVE HIM?"_

_Alex stared at him, shocked. Harry was literally shaking, his anger apparent in his being and his eyes. He watched as clear rivers of tears gently fell from the boy's eyes, smearing on his cheeks. Alex reached out a hand and wiped away the waters, but Harry snapped his head away._

_"Answer the fucking question, Alex." He said, his voice a façade of calmness._

_"You kiss better."_

_Harry sniffed. "I highly doubt that."_

_"It's true. It doesn't matter about experience, Harry. I love kissing you. I love you. No one and nothing can change that. I…want another chance."_

_"No."_

_Sighing, Alex rested his hands on the steering wheel, and then lowered his head to lie upon it as well. "I answered your question whether you believe the answer or not. I want what I asked for now."_

_Harry glanced at him, and then nodded his head. Alex scooted toward him, and the younger boy leaned back into the seat. He closed his eyes and felt the body near him. Alex smelled so good…so sexual. Like pine cones and oranges. Harry remembered breathing in that sent, how it filled him whenever he was being held by the older teen…or sleeping side by side, legs wrapped among each other, fingers tangled in silky hair. _

_Alex hovered above his ex-lover. Their bodies radiated a heat that both recognized and longed for. As their chests touched gently, a shiver ran down their spines. Licking his lips, Alex drew closer still, and their lips collided in an electric kiss. After prodding Harry's lips with his tongue, the white-haired boy was allowed entrance, and the kiss deepened. Alex's left hand moved under Harry's shirt and stroked his twitching stomach muscles. The tortured boy moaned into the kiss, and the hand ventured up to massage his chest. Using his other hand, Alex found the seat back lever and pulled it. The passenger seat lowered all the way down. He straddled Harry, never breaking the kiss, and wasn't surprised to feel Harry's arousal tingling against his own. His soft hand moved away from the cut chest to run it's way up and down the boy's legs, and then smoothing it's way over the suppressed prick between his legs. Harry gasped and turned his head away._

_"Harry…"_

_"Get off me." He whispered, his voice cracking as if he were holding back tears. Alex didn't move._

_"Harry, you obviously want this."_

_"Of course I do…but not with you."_

_"Why are you fighting this?" Alex murmured, his mouth near Harry's ear, close enough to dampen it with his breath. The hand that rested between the raven-haired boy's legs pressed into it gently, and then moved along the hidden length. "You're getting off on this."_

_Harry sobbed, and the sound caused Alex to pull back. Realizing that he was released slightly, Harry pushed against the pale boy. The latter moved back to his own seat, and Harry pulled the seat back up._

_"Take me home."_

_"When can I see you again?"_

_"You won't."_

_"Why not?"_

_Harry was silent. Sighing, Alex started the car and drove back to Privet Drive. After he parked, Alex turned to his ex-boyfriend again. _

_"I want to see you again."_

_"And people in hell want ice water."_

_"Harry, I'm serious."_

_The Gryffindor was already out of the car. He looked at Alex through the open door. _

_"I'm starting school in three weeks."_

_"Where do you go?"_

_"None of your business."  
_

_"Harry!" Alex said at the door was slammed in his face. He rolled down the window using the button on his door. "Don't make me use my father's power over your uncle to see you. I'll do it."_

_Harry glared at him. "I'll kill myself before I agree to see you again."_

Alex stared at him, and the Gryffindor turned around and went inside the house. The older teen in the car started the engine and drove away. He left Harry, he left the past…and he left his heart. As the scenery went by past the window, Alex looked straight ahead, ignoring the tears that fell gracefully down his face.

**A/N:** Well, that's done. I hope you all liked it. So…Harry is pissed and Alex is sad. That's the last time they saw each other, cause Harry started Hogwarts. Did anyone notice that both Alex and Draco both say "you're getting off on this"? That's why Harry tweaked when Draco said it in the previous chapter. Hope you all liked this chapter! It's really long…for me. Six pages. Woot!


	15. The Taste of Almonds

**A/N:** New update! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I've kinda condensed them since I've been getting so many. If I have nothing to response back to you with, I'll give a shout out. If you want a personal response, write a long review with stuff that I can react to! I love reviews and all my people!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that comes from the mind of JK Rowling. I just use the characters to live out the images from my twisted mind.

**REVIEWS:**

**Rei Magami** – Yeah, I guess it is a romance-angst. I don't think I'll change it though. Angst is much more fun than Romance!

**Kaikiki **– I didn't think it would make sense for Harry to forgive Alex. I can see why he might…wanting love. But then he wouldn't be able to screw around with Draco!

**Valore **– Exactly! Only an idiot would cheat on the great and beautiful Harry Potter!

**creepy clown doll** – well, he has Draco to help him now!

**Answers **– Well, Harry has never been hurt like this before, so he doesn't know how to heal from it. It's a strange situation as to why Alex cheated on Harry, most in part to what an evil bastard that Nicolas is. He was sort of going through the same thing that Harry is going through now. The feelings and situations are all connected.

**Naraku** – wow…I'm so happy for you and your girlfriend. I'm not bi…I'm very straight…but I'm accepting. Most of my friends are either gay or bisexual…and I love watching two men together. I think it's beautiful. Love is love no matter what sex the person is. If you agree with that concept you should read the manga called "Gravitation". It's my new obsession.

**rAiNwAtEr** – My computer hated writing your name! I had to fight it for like 5 minutes! LOL. Wow…what a review! I just had to hit every mark you made with a response. So, from the beginning. Yes, Alex is an asshole, but it's not his fault. More on that later. (well it sort of is, but not all of it). I'm glad that my story made you cry. I like making people cry (the nice way…not the painful ow-ow physical way). Draco comes back with a vengeance in this chapter. At first I was offended by your comment, but it was bugging me too. I almost gave up on the story because of the way I was making Draco. I brought his back here! Yes, DM/HP is the best pairing of all time NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE ELSE SAYS! The people in hell want ice water line is actually a quote from my mother. She has said it all my life and I just had to put it in here! Good plot for Harry catching Draco making out…but it doesn't work with my story plan. Gods, thanks for the review so much! I think this is the longest response to anyone!

**Silver** – OMG! It's the wonderful Alex whom everyone hates now! I laugh evilly at you! Just kidding. I have plans for you…don't worry. I still have to bring Camie back for a moment as well.

**Jasrey32930** – Don't worry! This story isn't over yet!

**God-Damned** – I don't know much about this, but in my opinion, I would see your review as a flame. Or rude at least. I was very offended when I read it. I've already hit on the subject of Draco being OOC, but that's just because he was confused. He's better in this chapter.

And a big "THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!" to:

**Gryffindor16, dracoXK, From The Dark I will Rise, iluvdanrad, Indi, MrS-SiRiUs-BlAcK, Hochiko-Malfoy, yehudi13, poopy, Malfoy vs Potter, ozumas girl, **and **caroline**.

**CHAPTER 15: THE TASTE OF ALMONDS**

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

Harry looked into the mirror at the reflection of Ron, who was standing behind him.

"I don't know." He replied, pushing a brush through his hair. He examined his eye, which had been black for a week and was almost totally gone. Malfoy hadn't punched him that hard, and the bruises were fading. It didn't hurt anymore.

"Malfoy's going." Seamus piped in. Harry glared at him.

"Why would I care?"

Seamus smiled mischievously. "In case you wanted to pay him back for that chip on your shoulder…or rather, on your eye."

"Oh, shove it Finnegan." Ron joked, playfully shoving the Irish boy.

"Don' start with me, _Ronald_. I'll kick your arse!"

The other boys laughed, considering that Seamus vomited at the sight of blood and physical pain made him twitch.

"Why did he hit you?" Asked Dean. "You never told us."

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry muttered. The Gryffindors looked at each other, sending "mm, hmm" looks.

"You should come, Harry." Ron persuaded. "We can to get a butterbeer. It's the last trip before Christmas. Come on!"

Harry smiled and gave in. "Alright. I'll come.

'Well, this sucks.' Harry thought. Ron had ditched him as soon as they got to Hogsmeade to hang out (alone) with his girlfriend. With his two best friends in a serious relationship with each other, Harry felt out of place most of the time. Especially this year, when they had had all summer to be together while he suffered at the Dursley's

'And with Alex. They don't even know about him. Not that I want to talk about him. Or see him.'

Harry was reaching the fence by the Shrieking Shack, and looked up to see a figure leaning over it, staring into the distance. The sun was hitting the boy, and Harry saw that the hair was…_white_.

His heart stopped. Was it possible that Alex was here? He almost turned around and ran down the hill, but the boy turned and Harry recognized him.

"Draco!" He said, surprised. The blonde hair had looked white when the sun hit it in the way it had. He walked the remaining yards between them and bent over the fence next to the Slytherin.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" Harry questioned.

Draco motioned to Harry's face. "Your eye."

The Gryffindor touched it, tentatively. "It's alright. Doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"But it did?"

"Yeah. I mean, I had a black eye, Malfoy."

An awkward quiet descended upon them. Then Draco said something that shocked Harry.

"Do you want to spend Christmas with me?"

"What?"

Draco blushed. "I mean…you don't have to…but I'm gonna be at the manor alone…and I just…didn't want to be. "

"What about your mother?"

"She's staying with my father's family."

"And your father is…"

"In Azkaban you dimwit. You put him there…don't you remember."

"Oh, right." Harry looked guilty, and Draco took his hand.

"I'm not mad at you. If I was, why would I invite you to my house?"

"So you could do kinky things to me in your basement?"

Draco laughed and gripped Harry's hand even more. There was silence again, but it was closer and more like the two were just being content in each other's presence.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Who hurt you?"

Harry sucked in a breath. He didn't want to talk about Alex, much less to Draco. What if he never talked to him again because he got mad?

"I don't want to talk about it." He whispered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You never do."

Harry glanced at Draco, then turned away from the boy and walked over to a tree. He leaned against, his hand resting on his head. He sighed and leaned back into the tree. Draco followed him, and stopped, standing in front of Harry.

"Are you still mad at me?" Harry asked, squinting at the Slytherin from beneath his fingers.

"A little. I mean, you used me. You said that this…whatever _this _is…was just a game to you. a war…a competition."

"It is."

"How so?"

Harry smiled to himself. "I was told that."

"By who?"

"Alex."

"Alex?" Draco asked. He moved and leaned against the tree, right next to Harry. "Is that the person who hurt you?"

Harry nodded.

"What happened?" Draco questioned. Harry stood up straight and turned to the boy beside him. Without saying anything, he leaned in and landed his lips on Draco's. the kiss was innocent and simple, and when Harry pulled back, Draco glared at him.

"Oh, now you want me to just let you kiss me?"

Harry smiled. "You just did."

"You have to talk about it eventually."

"So you think I'll talk to you?"

"Well, you're the one fraternizing with the enemy."

Harry raised an eye. The next moment, he was surprised when the blonde grabbed his shoulders and pushed him around. Harry's back slammed into the tree, and bark scraped against his back through the red shirt.

"Ow…" he moaned, softly, but was cut off by soft lips against his own. He responded back, opening his mouth in a vain attempt to seduce the boy who was pinning him with his body. Draco smiled into the kiss, nibbling on Harry's lower lip. The moan hat glided out of the Gryffindor's mouth went directly to Draco's dick. He pressed it against Harry, who gasped at the clothed contact. Draco felt the raven-haired boy's cock stiffen, and he leaned in so that the two hardness' touched.

Harry pulled away from the kiss, and Draco attacked his neck.

"Draco…" Harry gasped. "What if…someone...sees?"

"Who cares?"

"I do."

"Then shut up and no one will hear you." Draco's hands roamed under the red shirt, and he moved a leg between Harry's.

"Draco…we can't."

"Why not?" Draco breathed into Harry's ear, delighting in feeling the peer shiver. He smiled. "You were a bitch, _Potter_. It's payback time."

Harry's eyes widened. "What the hell are you –"

Draco reached behind him and grabbed Harry's arse, so the boy's question had ended in a release of air. The Slytherin smirked at the reaction. "Why aren't you just a sensitive one." he leaned forward to bite Harry's ear lobe.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

"It's how I vent out my anger. I use domination."

"Why don't you just cut yourself like normal people?"

Draco laughed. "Why? This is much more fun."

He pulled off Harry's jacket and shirt, and then pushed him onto the white ground. Harry gasped again.

"Snow! Cold!"

"No, you think?" Draco teased. He moved himself over the Gryffindor, who glared up at him.

"Shouldn't you take off your top, too?"

"I'm in charge here…and it's cold."

Harry gave a little growl, his head plopping back into the snow. Draco took the opportunity to run his hands over the smooth, muscular chest. Quidditch: it does a body good.

Harry felt Draco's cold hands work at his pants, and soon he was naked on the snow. He watched as Draco took off his clothes as well, throwing them on top of Harry's. After he was done, the two boys stared at each other. Harry thought that maybe Draco would no know what to do and this would end now. He was wrong, and a part of him was pleased about that.

His manhood was engulfed in Draco's skilled mouth, and Harry moaned at the licks and sucks that were igniting his blood. His back arched and sunk into the snow, his body giving off a sexual heat. The sensations mounted with every passing movement, with every thrust of the Slytherin's head. Harry's hips began to move on their own, and Draco lowered his head to accept almost all of Harry's dick.

Draco loved the taste of the Golden Boy. He was smooth and rough mixed together, and he was the flavor of almonds. The Slytherin continued his actions of blowing off Harry, reveled in the moans that escaped the kind lips that he had captured with his own only minutes ago. He licked the head of the dick he was playing with, scraping his teeth over it and winning a very masturbation-worthy sound from Harry.

Harry whimpered as he felt the knot of muscles in him tighten and escalate. "Draco," He said, "I'm going to cum."

Draco smiled into his actions and broke away from his treat. "Good."

The-Boy-Who-Lived groaned, his breaths coming in quickly. The blonde intensified his actions until he felt the largeness in his mouth began to tremor slightly. His mouth was suddenly filled with a sweet-sour taste. Draco swallowed all of it, tongue flicking out to catch the remains from the head of Potter's cock.

"Jesus, Draco." Harry whispered. Draco smiled at him, moving up to lie beside him.

"How was that?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

The blonde smirked. "Yes."

"Incredible."

"I know."

Harry was about to say something cocky, but his lips were engulfed with Draco's. He chose to submit and let himself be passionately kissed.

"Will you tell me now?" Draco asked, whispering in Harry's ear after breaking their kiss. His fingers traced unknown patterns on the warm chest of the teen beside him.

"Tell you what?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "About whoever hurt you."

He sighed as Harry grew silent. "Harry –"

"I'll tell you…just…just not now."

Draco was surprised. "Alright."

"Alright."

The two boys just lay naked in the snow, but they began to shiver despite body heat. They looked at each other.

"Clothes?" Draco offered.

"That'd be nice."

**A/N:** Whew…that's done. Sorry it took so long, but I've been getting sick lately due to stress. I'm better right now, so I finished this chapter. Enjoy!


	16. Carriage Ride

**A/N:** I know that this chapter took me a long time to get up here…but I didn't have it three weeks ago…and then I had to move my mom's office…and then this last weekend I moved my HOUSE…and in school we're doing STAR testing. It's been hectic. Well, here's chapter 16. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I'm too poor.

**REVIEWS:**

**Gryffindor16 **

I don't really know who I'm gonna have top first. I'll just have to see what happens when it happens…and you are just going to have to wait until I write it. LOL.

**From The Dark I will Rise**

I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Yes, it is great imagery. I'm lucky enough to see it every night in my dreams!

yehudi13 

The Quidditch line is a make of the milk slogan (Milk: It does a body good). Don't worry, Draco should find out about Alex in the next chappy.

**iluvdanrad**

I don't know if any other characters will come in. and sexual tension…that is always ongoing.

Kaikiki 

I'm glad the talking worked for you. one of my major things as a writer is to make dialogue realistic. Thanks so much for your review and telling me what you like!

RavenclawGirl824 

But…I like "nibbled". Have you ever smelled pinecones and orange? It's so good! (my mom had potpourri) Mmm…almonds.

**dracoXK**

Yes, you can use my line, so long as you say I wrote it. Use "KidaChan", plz. Thank you!

And a special thanks to my other reviewers: **Rei Magami, ozumas girl, Hoshiko-Malfoy, Malfoy vs Potter, Holy Snappers, creepy clown doll, Jazzy needs u, **and **teresa bloom**!

**CHAPTER 16: CARRIAGE RIDE**

"The Dursleys?" Harry asked.

Professor McGonagall nodded, the glasses on the crook of her nose wobbling a bit. "It's in the rules, Mr. Potter…if you ever cared to learn them."

"But why does it matter? They don't care what happens to me."

"That may be so." She frowned. "Still, if you want to stay the Christmas break with Mr. Malfoy, _un-chaperoned_, may I add, I need to be able to tell your guardians where you will be."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever…so long as I can go."

McGonagall squinted her eyes at the Gryffindor. "Why _are_ you wanting to stay at Malfoy Manor this Christmas? Last time I checked, you and Mr. Malfoy wanted to kill each other."

Harry smiled, mischievously at his head of house. "Things change…right, Professor?"

McGonagall watched Harry wink at her, then walk out of the classroom. The only thing she could think of was:

'Oh, dear.'

Harry and Draco waited until everyone else had left Hogwarts for Christmas break. The Gryffindor had convinced Ron and Hermione that they should spent the holiday with their families. The Weasleys had invited Harry to spend it with them, but he told them that he wanted to be alone…using the excuse that he wanted to spend it with this godfather. Thinking that he wanted to mourn alone, they agreed to let him stay at Hogwarts.

Harry was ashamed he had used Sirius' death to his advantage…but then again, his godfather would most likely be proud of his sneakiness. However, using it to spend holiday with Malfoy…maybe not. Either way, he was spending Christmas at Malfoy Manor.

They took one of the carriages drawn by thestrals to Draco's house. During the trip, they talked about school and their lives so far. Draco seemed fascinated by the stories Harry told about Muggles.

"Father never said much about Muggles or Mudbloods, (Harry glared) so I don't know much about them. Well, I know that they are foul and weak, but other than that –"

"They're not stupid…just the same as magic folk. They just don't have magic…but they're still people. Yes, there are horrid ones…like the Dursley's…but most of them are nice. Mind you, I didn't meet many of them. I was never friends with anyone, really, and as for adults…I just wasn't out of the house long enough to meet many of them."

"Sounds nice." Draco said, sarcastically.

"Oh yes, very." The Gryffindor agreed. The two looked at each other, and then began to laugh. After a while, Draco spoke again.

"I didn't get out much either. I do remember this one time, though…I was really young. Around five or six, I would say. I was playing in the yard…never mind what it was I was playing…and a family drove up the road. It was a private road, so I had never seen anyone there before. A man and a woman got out, and they had a little girl. She was about my age, and so I went over to say hello. We started playing together, and her father walked up and knocked on the door to the manor. Father answered, and I guess the man was asking for directions…I suppose they were lost. I wasn't really paying attention to the adults, but then I saw a flash of green and the woman screamed."

Draco paused, as if watching the memory play in his head. He swallowed, and Harry watched him intently. Finally, he continued.

"I turned around, and the mother was screaming…and father pointed his wand at her and…and killed her, too. The little girl began to cry beside me, and she grabbed my hand. Father heard her cries, and he saw her hiding behind me. He told me to move, so I let go of her hand and ran away. I didn't want to look back, but I heard him say those…those words…you know. And I turned around…I remember turning around…and the light…and then she just, just fell. The little girl fell to the ground, and her eyes were open. She was looking straight at me…and I remember…I don't remember what happened after that."

Draco's eyes were damp with tears, but they did not fall. Silence descended in the carriage.

"Draco…" Harry whispered.

"Anyway," The Slytherin said, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. "That was my first experience with Muggles. Afterward, father sat me down and told me why he did what he did. He said that Muggles were the slime of the world, no better than Mudbloods or Squibs or low-class wizarding families. He said that only pure-blood families who were important in society were important at all." He laughed. "I guess that's why I'm so fucked up."

Harry leaned over and took Draco's hand. "You are not. You just…had a bad childhood."

"Yours wasn't any better." Draco added. Harry looked away.

"True, but still."

"Still what?"

The Gryffindor locked eyes with his carriage-mate. He squeezed the hand he was holding, gently. "Darling…I'm here for you. No matter what. I…I really care about you. And before…I was just fucked up. I had a bad experience…but I'm okay now…and…WHAT IS IT?"

Draco had been giving Harry a very weird look. One of his eyebrows was raised, and a cocky smile was on his lips. At Harry's outburst, he gave out a short laugh.

"What?" Harry asked.

After giggling (A/N: Yes! Giggling! You heard right!) a little more, Draco tried to put on a straight face. The brow was still raised. "…It's nothing…it's just…_Darling_?"

He broke out into laughter again. Harry started as well, and the two boys, hands held, laughed together until the carriage stopped.

"Well," Draco said. "We're here."

Harry looked out the window at the enormous mansion that Draco had been raised in. He didn't realize that his companion had left the carriage until the exasperated tone reached his ears.

"Harry? Are you coming? Come on, let's go."

**A/N:** That chapter was really short…. and I'm sorry. I'll try to get out another one soon, hopefully longer. Thank you all for keeping with me!


	17. Close to getting some

**A/N:** I know that this chappy took a long time, but I got writer's block halfway through. And then I've been trying to move in to my new house, and then last Thursday it was my birthday. Sweet 16! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** No, Harry Potter is not mine. No, nothing related to Harry Potter is mine. Yes, this is just a fanfiction. No, do not sue me.

**REVIEWS:**

**Kaikiki** It was a "Harry is better time", but as for worrying about Alex, that problem will arise again.

**teresabloom **No, the incident from Draco's childhood does not have anything to do with the story. It was just showing why Draco feels how he feels about muggles, how he was innocent at one time, how cruel his father was, and how he would open up to Harry.

**creepy clown doll **Yes, the Dursley thing has significance. You'll find out specifically why in the next chapter (Chapter 18).

**yehudi13** Yes, Lucius is in Azkaban and Narcissa is visiting family, it's just Harry and Draco…for now.

**Siiarrei** Yes, I get the idea. Alex knew very much what he was doing, but he hadn't planned on getting caught. Nicolas was Alex's ex (keep in mind, Harry looks like Alex's ex, and Draco looks like Harry's ex) and seduced him into the situation. More on that in Chapter 18.

And a special thanks to my other reviewers: **MrS-SiRiUs-BlAcK, From The Dark I will Rise, Shania Maxwell, Sezza Rikda, Gryffindor16, ozumas girl, Samilys, **and **iluvdanrad.**

CHAPTER 17: CLOSE TO GETTING SOME 

Harry was in the guest bedroom that he was going to be staying in while at Malfoy Manor. He didn't have many belongings, and the break was only for a week, so he hadn't brought many things. Mostly just clothes and his Potion's homework, Snape having been the only teacher to give assignments over Christmas.

"Do you want to change and then go down to the study?"

Harry jumped at the voice. He turned around and saw the Slytherin in his doorway, leaning his body against the frame.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Why are you so jumpy?" Draco asked, his question seeming more like a tease than actual concern. The blonde walked into the room and stopped in front of Harry. His grey eyes looked into the other boy's. "Are you afraid?"

Harry laughed. "Of you? Please." He playfully pushed Draco and walked toward the bed so he could put his book, The Life And Times Of Hippogriffs, on the bedside table. It was an early Christmas gift from Hermione, and he was actually looking forward to reading it.

He placed it on the side table, and then found himself being pushed back and onto the bed. A sweet mouth, tempting him and driving him to a frenzy, suddenly embraced his lips. He responded to the kiss, his tongue fighting back for dominance. His hands roamed along Draco's back, and he felt the sinewy arms traveling along his legs and sides. The kissing and the touching quickly caused Harry to become hard, and feeling his erection, Harry pulled away from Draco and sat on the bed, legs crossed and leaning forward.

"What is it?" Draco asked, his face confused. "I thought you were enjoying it."

Harry blushed. "I was…I was enjoying it a little…too much."

Draco looked over the raven-haired boy, and the way he was sitting on the bed. He smiled, slyly. "You have a hard-on, don't you?"

Blushing deeper, Harry nodded. Draco sat on the edge of the bed, his legs draping over it, body twisted to face the Golden Boy, who was currently trying to get his trousers to lay flat in front. Pale hands pushed his aside, and Harry looked up at Draco. The Slytherin was not looking at him. He was concentrating on Harry's pants, and the latter only noticed this once his trousers were unbuttoned and the zipper being pulled down.

"Draco." Harry said, his voice cracking at the last syllable. The blonde laughed, softly, his hand digging down the Gryffindor's pants and boxers. His hand wrapped around the semi-hard prick. Only then did he look into the ivy pools that were Harry's eyes. He searched for fear, but only found doubt.

"Harry," he said, "do you want me to stop."

"Yes," The Gryffindor began, "and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I…want this…but…"

"But not from me?"

"No! That's not what I said. I do want to do this, with _you_, but…I don't want to hurt you."

"Really, Potter, I don't think your cock is big enough to hurt me."

"Draco!" Harry glared at the smiling boy. "That's not what I meant!"

Draco raised his unoccupied hand. "I know. I know! I was just teasing." He smirked and leaned forward, his lips next to Harry's ear. "But perhaps it's the wrong kind of teasing."

Draco began to move his hand up and down Harry's length. He watched the boy's face, but no change occurred. Potter may as well have been reading about bloody hippogriffs. Draco scowled and pulled his hand away.

"What wrong with you?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. I just…don't want to."

"Don't want to what?"

"Draco, please." Harry pleaded. "This is me…not you. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Oh, don't you give me the It's-Not-You-It's-Me speech!" Draco stood and proceeded to walk out of the room. He paused when he felt warm arms embrace him from behind. Harry rested his face on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco, please. Don't be mad at me. I'm not line-ing you, I promise. I'm just…tired. That's all. Later…if you want to…we can…I mean, I wouldn't say no…"

Draco sighed and smiled. "Fine then. Later tonight, after dinner…and I'm topping."

He walked away then, undoing himself from the arms of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was left standing in the middle of his room, wondering how Draco got the idea that he was willing to go so far with him, considering their lack of a relationship.

Harry settled on his bed to read, but was disturbed an hour past by a house elf knocking on his door.

"Young Lord Malfoy requests you in the parlor for dinner. I am told to escort you there."

Harry told him to hold on a sec, and changed out of his T-shirt and into a nice, button up silk shirt that was the color of sea foam. It was Alex's favorite, and Harry felt a twinge of sadness as he thought that he was now wearing it to impress Draco rather than the white-haired muggle.

The brown elf led Harry down to the main floor and into the parlor. The walls were a dark maroon color, and the rug was thick and black. Draco sat at the end of a small dining table. He stood as Harry walked in, and raven-haired boy was able to see that he was wearing black jeans and a white dress shirt. Harry smirked.

"Are you going to be bussing tables or taking orders?"

Draco glared at him. He was smart enough to know that at muggle restaurants, the waiters normally wore white tops and black bottoms.

"Very funny, Potter." He said, using the surname to show that he was annoyed.

Harry smiled at the Slytherin, and then looked around the room. It was decorated with dark wood furniture and silver ornaments. On a small table there was a vase with a green snake painted upon it. The dining table was set with simple silverware and seemingly new china.

"Come on." Draco said, returning to his seat. "Sit down."

The table was small enough to fit four people, so it wasn't too large for the two boys.

"Is this where you usually eat?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled. "No. Normally I just eat in my room." He made seductive eyes at Harry as a couple of tan house elves put bowls of soup in front of them. "You can see that after dinner."

"See what?" Harry asked.

"My bedroom."

Harry looked away, and he heard Draco laugh.

The dinner was superb. The soup was thick and spiced, the steak had been perfectly cooked, and the apple pie for dessert melted on the tongue. The two teens were thoroughly full by the end.

"I don't think I've ever tasted food so good." Harry commented as they went to the study for after dinner tea.

"That's because you're at Malfoy Manor. What did you expect other than true perfection, Mr. Potter?"

A house elf brought the tea, bowing before he (or she?) left the room. Draco locked the door behind…it. Harry didn't notice.

"When did you get house elves? I thought you only had one."

"You mean the one you lost us?"

"Yes, that one." Harry smiled, innocently, causing Draco to roll eyes.

"My father has…_had_ his ways."

Harry felt a bit guilty at the use of a past tense. "He's not _dead_, you know."

"Yes, I know." Said Draco, sitting down in a forest green armchair next to his guest. "I already told you that I don't hold my father's imprisonment against you."

They sat next to each other, neither touching the tray of tea, nor looking at the other. The golden fire in front of them ignited their skin in its glow, shining a hellish light upon the room.

"Do you still think love is just war?" Draco asked, breaking the spell that had naturally fallen.

Harry was surprised by the question. "Well…I haven't been told otherwise."

"What if I show you?" Draco stood up and walked over to Harry's chair. The blonde straddled his hips, hands toying at the collar of the green shirt. "War can't have passion…sensations of ecstasy. I can show you…Harry." He licked the edge of the Gryffindor's ear, relishing in the shiver it caused.

"Gods, yes. Draco." Harry swallowed.

"The Slytherin smiled, then stood up. He took Harry's hands, and the boy rose to his feet. They walked a few steps in front of the chairs and before the fire. The heat of the flames seeped past their clothes to shed a warm blanket-like effect upon the flesh.

Draco captured the Golden Boy's lips with his, tongue defiantly probing his mouth until the soft lips bore apart. Fingers pushed buttons through gaps, and soon enough, Harry's shirt was thrown aside and smooth hands were exploring the exposed skin.

Both boys kicked off shoes and yanked off socks, chucking them aside. Harry's hands roamed to undo the Slytherin's shirt, but they were slapped away. Now and then the kiss would end and gasps of air would be drawn into abused lungs. Moments later, their mouths would be entangled again.

Draco undid his own shirt and pulled it off. He leaned forward, and flesh ignited flesh. Both teens gasped and the kisses stopped. They stared at each other, and Draco feared that Harry would freak and run away. He didn't, so the blonde trailed a hand from its resting place behind the Gryffindor's neck down his shoulder, chest, stomach. It teased the area right above Harry's trousers.

"Harry…is this alright?" Draco inquired.

"It's more than right. It's perfect." Harry replied.

They smiled at each other. Draco unbuttoned the Gryffindor's pants, and then pulled down the zipper. His eyes never left the green pools. Together, the boys lowered to the floor and Harry laid back onto the dust colored carpet. The light from the fire played over his skin, changing its colors from tan to orange to the color of sweet potatoes.

Draco licked a trail up from his stomach to his neck, where he began to bite and kiss the deliciousness that was Harry Potter. His hands continued working at the pants, and he kneeled so that he could take them off. They revealed black and grey striped boxers. Draco smirked.

"I thought you were more of a briefs guy."

Harry smiled at his comment. "Briefs are the symbol of a mama's boy."

"And you are?"

"Not."

Draco laughed at that, and then pulled down the boxers and piled them on top of the discarded slacks. Harry's cock was exposed to the room, and he blushed slightly. Draco gripped it in his right hand, thumb pushing up against the head of it.

"It's beautiful, Harry."

"It's just a penis, Draco. You have one too-oo-ah!"

Draco had swallowed up the half-hard prick into his mouth, his tongue tracing patterns along it. After realizing that Potter had nothing more to say, he removed it and licked the head, teasingly. Engulfing the stiffness within his wet cavern again, Draco began to mouth-fuck his Gryffindor treat. He continued his devouring, and then trailed his tongue down the under of the shaft. He played with Harry's balls with his fingers, slippery from his saliva. His tongue continued down to toy with the two roundness'. He sucked them into his mouth like oxygen, then darted his tongue across them.

Harry's hand hung over his eyes, his face pink with passion and ecstasy. Now and then a purr or groan would trickle past his soft lips. He gasped as Draco's tongue teasing moved down to tentatively lick around his anal entrance, but he didn't protest. He was engulfed with a fire-like sensation as he felt himself being probed, and finally penetrated by the Slytherin's tongue. His back arched up, bottom pushing itself into Draco's mouth.

The blonde smirked at Harry's reactions. He removed his mouth and inserted his index finger. Harry moaned in deep pleasure. With the Gryffindor apparently having no problem with the way Draco was proceeding, the latter continued what he was doing, creating a steady pace with his hand. He delighted in Harry whispering his name, and he sped up a bit. The Boy-Who-Lived trembled under his touch, and Draco's free hand gripped around the ignored prick.

The Slytherin continued what he was doing and was starting to add a second finger, when he suddenly withdrew his hands altogether. Harry lifted his head, eyes opening to see what had happened. Draco stood up and walked to the table between the chairs on which the tea was set upon. He opened the singer drawer on it and removed a small bottle. Harry realized it must be a lube of some kind, and he smiled, catching the eye of the blonde who was approaching him.

"Is that where you always keep that?"

Draco glanced at the bottle in his hand. "Well…it's where my dad kept it."

Their eyes met, and they slightly shivered at the same time at thought. Realizing what they had done, they giggled nervously. Draco knelt down between Harry's legs again and squirted some of the lube into his hand, covering his fingers with it. He then added two fingers into Harry, who gasped, back arching and eyes squeezing shut.

Proceeding to finger-fuck and jerk off the Golden Boy, Draco felt himself get harder, and start to lose control of his actions. His fingers curved and brushed against the prostate, causing Harry to gasp and buck forward slightly. Draco opened his mouth to apologize, but stopped when Harry called out.

"Gods, Draco!"

He remembered that Harry had had a past before, so was most likely accustomed to the bundle of nerves within him. Either way, Draco continued to just barely touch the spot in order to prolong the Gryffindor's orgasm. Moans and whispers of Draco's name escaped Harry more often now, and Draco guessed that he was getting close. He was now using four fingers to pleasure his tan peer, and he decided that Potter was ready for him. However, whether or not the boy wanted him to go the whole way was unknown to Draco. He'd know soon enough.

Draco removed his fingers, leaving Harry in a mess of quick breathing and shaking limbs. He took of his pants, and his cock bounded up to his stomach, stiff and hard. Harry didn't comment on Draco going commando, because he was too preoccupied with the beautiful pink organ in front of him. He drew in a breath as the Slytherin placed himself at Harry's entrance.

Draco paused, his grey eyes locking with Harry's green ones.

"Harry, I'll stop if you don't want to - "

"I do." Harry interjected.

They stared at each other for another moment, and then, eyes never leaving, Draco braced himself to push forward and in.

A knock came at the door. Both boys jumped, Draco standing and Harry sitting up.

"Shit." Cursed Draco, under his breath. He grabbed his pants and lifted them over his hard-on. Harry crawled over to his clothes and the blonde waited until the boy had his boxers and pants on. The knock came again.

"Hold on!" Draco shouted, grabbing his shirt and buttoning it up as quickly as Harry was. They were both dressed, if a bit messy and flushed. Draco received a nod from Harry signaling he was ready, and then unlocked and flung open the door. A moss-green house elf stood timidly in the doorway. It cowered at the glare coming from its master.

"What?" Draco asked, trying to keep his voice down. The elf twitched.

"Pardons, sir…sirs. But…there is a man at the door who wishes to speak to the…um…persons living here. He said he was looking for mis...mister Potter…and I put him in the sitting room."

Draco stood up straight. "Fine then. I'll be there in a minute. Go."

The elf scurried away. The Hogwarts boys attempted to fix their hair in the hall mirror before heading down hall to the sitting room by the grand front door. Draco walked in first, and Harry stood outside the door for a while, just in case it was someone who didn't need to know he was there, even though it seemed the person had come to see him. Draco popped his head back out and nodded at the Gryffindor, signaling that it was all right for him to come in.

The visitor was sitting in a large, blue armchair facing the fire. He was turned away from the two boys. Draco walked toward him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded of the figure.

The man, Harry guessed it was a man, stood up slowly, his back in shadows from the flickering light of the fireplace. He turned slowly, and walked forward. Harry gasped.

"Alex!"

**A/N:** How's that for a cliffhanger? Don't hurt me! I'll try to get out the next chapter, but school's almost out, after a week of finals, and then I don't have a computer at my house yet. It may be a while, but please don't ditch me! I promise, the ending will be good! I'm gonna guess about three more chapters left in this story, and they will be good. I may then write a sequel if it's demanded. Please review!


	18. Explain Why

**A/N: **Okay, so you will all be happy now! Cliffhanger no more! And here is the explanation as to why Alex is there in the first place. I wonder if any of you came up with better solutions as to how he got to Malfoy Manor. It would be great if you would tell me in reviews! So many reviews I just had to respond to! I wonder…how many of you actually read the author's notes or the reviews? If you did…I want to you say (-ness) after your reviews for this chapter. Special prize to everyone that does. Enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Harry Potter…but I do own Alex…both in this story and in real life. Or rather…Alex owns me. I love you Alex!

**REVIEWS:**

**yehudi13**: I'm so glad you found my story humorous! Thank you for telling me what parts you liked. And I hope that this chapter answers your many questions as to how Alex got to Malfoy Manor!

**Holy Snappers**: Whoa! So much passionate hate! Hate is such a strong word. I like to say "Loath" or "Dislike with a passion."

**From The Dark I will Rise**: Yes…I am evil. I'm glad you loved it though! And the thing is…Harry was willing to go the whole way with Draco, which meant he was over Alex…and then TADAA! Blast to the past! I am a genius!

**Meyshi**: Thank you much for review! No, I am not "frucking shitting" you. I like that phrase though. Could I have Draco or Harry say it in Chapter 20? So…here is what Draco's going to say…and I hope it's in character (I have issues with that).

**Kime**: I'm so sorry…please don't hurt me! This chapter explains all the –ness of Alex being there…How he got in…how he knew Harry was there…ecetera.

**blue phoenixtear**: I thought about not having Alex's name at the end, but I thought it would be MORE evil if I did. Hmm.

**LeMoN-LiCkEr-69**: So many questions! I hope this chapter answers all of them.

**Xs Malfoy**: Firstly, I'd like to thank you for boosting up my friend's ego (Alex). I'm glad you speak English and like my story too! Yes, I gave Harry a "gr" character on purpose…mostly due to Alex. He has more "gr" in this chapter…and even more in chapter 19!

**Gryffindor16**: I have already deciede who's topping and it's going to be…in chapter 20! HAHA! Not telling you yet! You have to wait! (don't hurt me!). Thank you SO MUCH for saying that my story is one of the best. I wanted it to be up in the top one's! But you know, it's because of my reviewers that I keep this going! I am most definatly going to have a sequel of some sort due to popular demand! Look for it once this story is over! (Just two more chapters!)

**Teya the amazing**: Yes, Draco did fall in love very quickly, but, come on…it's HARRY POTTER! Who wouldn't? Harry has the –ness!

**Nephthys Snape**:I do believe you are the first to comment on my ACTUAL writing. It just so happens that I am 16 and want to be a writer. I am going to a school for the arts and am majoring in Literary Arts. I'm also working on a poetry book, short stories, a trilogy, and a novel.

And a great big hug to all my other reviewers!

**Silversnake, jasrey32390, ****Kaikiki****, an, creepy clown doll, **and

**CHAPTER 19: EXPLAIN WHY**

"Alex!"

Draco's eyes glanced at Harry, and then to the man in front of them. He vaguely thought that he was looking into a mirror, but this guy looked different. His features were more mature, and his hair was lighter, white, and was cut shorter. He was wearing light-blue jeans with a hole on the right knee and a black tee shirt with "I don't know what you're problem is, but I bet it's hard to pronounce" written on it. The stranger had an aura around him that Draco didn't like. He also didn't like the horror on his lover's face.

"Harry." The man said, his voice a bit monotone.

Harry gulped. "How…how are you here?"

Alex grinned. "I found out from your family that you were staying at Malfoy's."

Draco's brow furrowed. "And how do you know who I am? How did you know I lived here?"

"More good questions." Alex commented. "Let's just say…I have connections."

"Bullshit." Harry spat, and Draco looked at him, surprised. Alex just raised an eye.

"Why do you say that, love?"

Ignoring the pet name, Harry answered. "Because McGonagall gave the Dursely's Draco's address. That's where you got it…you lying, cheating, piece of shit."

Alex's eyes slit into a glare. "You know, you really hurt me when you say things like that. I was just trying to impress your little friend over there." He nodded his head in Draco's direction.

Harry smirked. "You mean my _lover_?"

"I highly doubt that, Harry-darling." Alex suddenly was right in front of Harry, his mouth capturing the Gryffindor's in an explosive kiss. Draco stared as he watched the boy he loved being kissed by an absolute stranger in his house.

Harry knew he should have pushed Alex away, but as he was kissed all the memories that they had together came flooding back. Movies. Picnics. Spending the night together. Small kisses over dinner. Roses in the mailbox. So many wonderful memories. But there was one…a bad memory. What was it?

Gasping as his lower lip was nibbled on, Harry tried to concentrate on what it was. Something was wrong. This was wrong. Draco…was Draco watching? Watching him being kissed? Kissed…Alex's apartment. The unlocked door…the bedroom…Alex and Nicolas!

Harry pushed away from his ex lover. He stepped back toward Draco, who clasped his hand.

"Stay away from me Alex."

"Why? Harry, we had a good relationship. We were in love!"

"No!" Harry shouted. "I loved you! You cheated on me, you…you whore!"

The white haired man looked like Harry had just slapped him across the face.

"Harry…" he said, his voice a little more than a whisper, "Do you want to know why I'm here?"

"Well I sure as hell do! How did you get past the…guards?" Draco demanded, almost giving away the fact that Malfoy Manor had magical shields around it.

"Well, first…there are no guards. Second, the shields are weak due to your father being away. Thirdly, I don't care about YOU…you boyfriend stealing asshole."

Draco turned to Harry. "Is he your…boyfriend?"

"No!" Harry protested. "He's my EX-boyfriend." He glared at Alex. "Emphasis on the EX."

The non-wizard rolled his eyes. "That's not the point."

Harry opened his mouth to yell again, but Alex held up a hand. "Hear me out, Harry. If you still hate me after I explain a few things, then I'll leave and never bother you again."

Harry and Draco exchanged looks, and then sat down in the two armchairs. Alex walked to stand in front of them, before the fire. He paced a while, and then turned to the two boys, his eyes fixed on Harry.

"To begin with…I guess the beginning is the best way to start. My parents are what are called Muggle-Watchers. They are wizards who live in the world of Muggles to make sure that certain other wizards are all right. My parents have been your Muggle-Watchers since you were first left at the Dursley's doorstep. Dumbledore got my father a high position in a business so that we would be able to be in contact with Vernon Dursley…you uncle. We use magic at home, but not outside…and I never went to Hogwarts, though I was supposed to. Instead, I was home schooled on magic and went to your school to keep an eye on you. You don't remember me because I was a few grades above you."

"Only one! You're only a year older than me!"

Alex sent a glare Harry's way for his interruption. "That may be so…but I was moved up grades due to my intelligence. Besides, I couldn't get too close to you, for fear that I would let on to you what I was, and therefore give away who you were too soon."

He continued. "As I was saying, I went to your school, but when you started going to Hogwarts, my father began working his way closer to your family, and I was able to drop out of school and work just on my magic. During the summers, I would watch you, using an invisibility cloak often. As it went, with all my time watching you…I fell in love with you without even saying a word. Last summer, my father arranged to go to dinner at the Dursley's, and I was brought along so that I could get close to you and see how you were. They didn't know that I wanted that time alone with you, or that I started dating you later. By then I was already out of my parent's house, so they had no way of knowing."

"If I already knew I was a wizard, why didn't you tell me you were?" Harry asked.

"That's simple. I'm not listed as a true wizard, as I did not graduate a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I learned all my magic from my parents."

Draco stood up. "And that's how you got here?"

"Well, Malfoy, the charms on your house are, as I said before, a bit weak. And they disguise the mansion as a normal mansion rather than one with magic in and around it. I'm a wizard, so I could see very well the magic. Besides, everyone knows where Malfoy Manor is…your father made sure of that."

The Slytherin's eyes slit into a glare. "What right do you have to come here and talk about my father?"

"None at all." Alex smiled. The older teen turned away from Malfoy and kneeled in front of his ex-boyfriend.

"Harry," he said, placing his hand under Harry's chin and lifting it up so their eyes met. Harry was on the brink of tears, and Alex was rushed with a feeling of hope. "Do you forgive me?"

Shaking his head, Harry explained why. "You didn't explain why. Why you cheated on me. Why you'd rather fuck around with Nicolas rather than me. Why you broke my heart." Harry was really crying now. "Why you did it at all! You didn't explain why you hurt me!"

Draco placed his arm around the trembling form of his lover. "I think it's time you left." He said to Alex, his voice very cold.

"Let me explain, Harry." Alex ignored Malfoy. "I left Nicolas to be with you. He…he got mad at that. I mean, he's not a wizard and doesn't know I am…or that you are…but that doesn't matter. The night you caught us…together…I was at home alone and he came by. I didn't kick him out, but I should have. We started drinking, and I got drunk…and then the next thing I knew, you were standing at the bedroom door looking at me…and your face. Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Alex kept chanting those words, his head buried on his love's legs.

Harry was staring at the man in front of him, listening to his pleadings. His face was wet with tears, and he felt torn. He felt Draco's hands on his shoulders, and the feeling of dampness as Alex cried in his lap. He didn't know what to do. He loved Alex. He wanted to be with him…have everything be like it used to be. He wanted the moments to return to light kisses and nighttime embraces. He wanted to be loved by Alex, to forgive him and fall into his warm arms.

But Draco…Draco loved him. Draco had never hurt him. Draco had been there for him when he was hurt, and he hadn't given up on him. He had kissed away his tears and the pain that Alex had caused…and a few minutes ago, Harry was ready to give himself completely to the Slytherin.

Harry's head was so full of thoughts, he stood up suddenly. The two men looked at him. Harry didn't make eye contact.

"I…I need to be alone." And with that, he left the room.

Alex and Draco stared at the door. The older boy didn't notice Malfoy turn slowly to him, but he did realize that the blonde most likely hated him when a clenched fist hit him on the side of his face. He stumbled back, hand flying up to the strike point. He stared in shock at the wizard who was walking toward to him. Alex drew his wand.

"But that fucking stick away you bastard." Draco spat. "I want to fight you like a real man…not a wizard."

Both the boy's raised their fists.

"I do think that I should get a free hit at you, as you got one at me." Alex commented.

"No. It's your fault you were stupid enough to think I wouldn't punch you." Draco snapped back.

"Touché."

Draco threw another punch, but Alex ducked it and got the Slytherin in the stomach. The latter gagged and took a step backwards.

"Did I hit you too hard?" Alex provoked. Draco didn't answer. He gasped for breath, as the wind had been knocked out of him. when he was finally able to speak, he responded.

"You…jackass…you hurt…Harry. How could…you…do that…to…him?"

"I didn't mean to. My ex got me drunk."

"No…excuse."

That pissed off the older boy, who charged at Malfoy. The latter stepped out of the way, grabbing a flailing arm and pinning it behind the man's back. Realizing he was caught, Alex swung his other arm around, hitting Draco square in the eye. The Slytherin grabbed the free arm, pinning it as well. Alex collapsed to his knees.

Draco gasped for breath, leaning forward to whisper in his rival's ear. "I was there for him. I would never cheat on him, no matter how drunk I was. I wouldn't keep secrets from him. I would love him, dammit! I love him!"

Alex winced from the shouts in his ear. "Let me go."

Draco released him, and the man staggered to his feet.

"Get out." Draco demanded.

Alex glared at the younger teen, then walked out of the sitting room. Draco heard the front door slam as the man left. He ran to the window and watched Alex walk down the path, away from Malfoy Manor. Little did he know Alex's plans for later, or the words going through his head.

'You won the battle, Malfoy…but I'll win the war.'

**A/N: **Was that another cliff hanger? I hope so because so many of you hated that. Anyway, I have already written chapter 19, but I don't have time to post it right now. I don't know when I will, but I hope that by then I'll have at least 10 reviews. Two more chapters left!


	19. Stupid Question

**A/N: **FINALLY got a computer, but had to wait for the internet to work and then had to type this up and post it…but it's posted! So no more hating me because I'm going to finish this and not just give up on it! And I'm already brainstorming for a sequel. And this chapter is dedicated to teresa bloom for all her pain. Be happy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy nor anything else that is not mine…but Alex is mine. MINE!

**REVIEWS:**

**Creepy clown doll **

A monk? Hmm. No. The whole lack of sex thing would be horrible to my gay fetish.

**Kime**

I think it's weird that you have the impression that Harry would put up stronger wards than Draco. Why is that?

**Meyshi**

Hands her a lemon I don't understand the lemons…but, oh well.

**Gryffindor16**

Great idea for the sequel! I'll think about that (and will probably use it!)

**Heartbrokenalloveragain**

Is the nuisance Alex? Or is that a flame at me?

**LeMoN-LiCkEr-69**

Thanks for the big, emotional review!

**Nephthys Snape**

Thank you so much for complimenting my skills!

**Sezza Rikda**

He's there to try and get Harry back.

**Yehudi13**

No, Harry didn't hear them fight. They really didn't make much noise. Threesome? Maybe in the sequel.

**Kaikiki**

I agree with you on everything! I have to say, you are my favorite reviewer for chapter 18!

**Teresa bloom**

You started crying? Wow. That is such a compliment, and I am NOT being sarcastic. Why did you cry…like, what part was tear-sad? I'm so sorry about your boyfriend situation. I've never been cheated on, but I've written many stories about it. It's one of the most ultimate kinds of betrayal. My love is with you. This chapter is hereby dedicated to you!

AND MUCH THANKS TO MY OTHER REVIEWERS: **From The Dark I will Rise, Holy Snappers, Pure Black, MyOriginalIntent, Lady Slone, Prodigy, Moon-wolf2, uh…hullo, iluvdanrad, Siiarrei, Darkness-Angel-2004, Sophie Malfoy, Ena-Faia-Api **

and **DarknessInMyVeins.**

**Chapter 19: STUPID QUESTION**

Harry sat alone on his bed. His legs dangled over the side, hands clasping and unclasping in his lap. He was between a rock and a hard place…or rather, two very soft, sexy, luscious men…each with their very own kind of hard place.

How was he going to choose?

Sighing, the Golden Boy stood, stripping off his shirt. He grabbed pj bottoms and a tee shirt out of a drawer. After undoing and unzipping his pants, Harry pulled them off, followed by his boxers. He put on the black bottoms; cotton, and a bit faded. They were comfortable, and that was all that mattered in sleep. He pulled the shirt over his head. On the front it said : Read this, it's funny. Another gift from Alex. The man had adored humorous T-shirts.

Harry turned off the light and slipped under the dark green sheets. Realizing he still had his contacts in, he threw them back off and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He opened it again after a few minutes, turned off the light, and was halfway across the room when he stopped in his tracks. Alex was lying on his bed.

"What…How did you get in here?" He asked. Alex smiled.

"Window."

"Why? Why are you here?"

"I thought you'd know that already."

"No. I don't."

Alex stood up and strutted toward his ex-lover. When he was in front of him, he gently ran his hand down Harry's shoulder and arm, taking the hand at the end in his. "Harry…I love you."

The Gryffindor didn't pull his hand away. "No, you don't."

"Why would you say that?"

"Why would you cheat on me for a fuck with your ex-boyfriend?"

"I was drunk."

"Not an excuse."

Alex lowered his head in defeat. "I know. I just…wasn't thinking. If you only knew what it felt like. I mean, he looked like you…and I suppose that it didn't help the situation…and it just felt so…so good."

Harry hadn't noticed that Alex was so close to him. Their breaths mingled, and The-Boy-Who-Lived drew his eyes wide in shock when wet, warm lips embraced his own. Alex placed a hand behind Harry's head, pushing him forward to deepen the kiss. Harry's hands rested on the boy's chest, and he trembled as his lips were licked and bitten. It didn't hurt, but was more of a pleasurable sensation that plunged through his blood.

Harry opened his mouth in a gasp, and Alex's tongue darted in and swiped around quickly before exiting again. Harry wasn't thinking right. He wanted more. Shyly, innocently, Harry flicked his tongue once at the older boy's lower lip, and then a penetrated his mouth. It felt so good…he was drunk off the feelings.

Alex felt the hands on his chest move to circle his neck, to play in his hair, tangling and tugging. It was an erotic game they were playing. A dangerous game.

The two walked together, slowly, toward the bed, their lips never breaking apart. Harry felt Alex lean in so that he laid on the bed with Alex over him. He heard the man kick off his shoes and felt hands run paths over his arms, chest, stomach, legs. His mouth was suddenly released as his shirt was pulled over his head and off of him. A tongue traveled it's way down his neck, stopping to kiss and taste his flesh.

"Do you feel it, Harry?" He asked between nips of collarbone. "It felt the same…it felt…dangerous." The tongue descended down to his stomach, where a light kiss was placed upon his belly button.

"Alex, I…" Harry whispered, and the older boy drew his face up until he was eye to eye with his raven-haired lover.

"What?"

"Is this still a war?"

Alex smiled, placing a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Of course, love."

Alex felt strong hands push against him, and he fell off the bed and onto the floor. He stared incredulously at Harry, who sat up, chest bare.

"Is that really what you think?" he yelled. "This isn't love? This is just a competition to you?"

"What else would it be?" Alex responded, his voice just as loud, but his meaning more malicious.

Draco was in his room, down the hall from the room Harry was staying.

He wanted to talk to the Golden Boy, tell him that Alex was gone. Hold him in his arms and tell him how much he loved him. To protect him.

Draco shook his head. He was being stupid. Why would Harry want him when he could have an older, handsomer man? Alex had been very attractive, but would Harry go back to him? He had cheated on him, right? Maybe he did have a chance.

"Is that really what you think? This isn't love? This is just a competition to you?"

"What else would it be?"

Draco opened the door to his room and walked to Harry's door. He recognized the voice other than Harry's. It was Alex. Alex was in Harry's room. But why? And How? Did Harry let him in?

Harry stood in front of Alex, who had risen to his feet.

"What does it matter?" Alex asked. "I love you! That's all that matters!"

"I don't believe that!" Harry responded, his voice cracking slightly. "I…I hate you!" He pointed to the door. "Get out! Get out of this room and get out of my life! I love Draco!"

Outside the door, Draco drew out a breath. He couldn't believe it. Harry loved him. Harry Potter loved him!

"That selfish, spoiled, sniveling, pure-blood, future death eater?" Alex shouted, rage trembling through him.

Harry glared. "He's none of that! Draco is…loving, and compassionate, and beautiful…and he-"

"Loves you?" Alex interrupted. "He doesn't' love you. I love you! Harry…"

Alex threw himself at The-Boy-Who-Lived, pushing him back onto the bed. Harry tried to get him off, but he wasn't strong enough. He gasped as Alex bit his neck and hand snaked it's way under his pajama pants to grasp his limp cock.

"Alex, stop!" Harry protested.

Alex moved his hand up and down, trying to stiffen the un-hard penis in his grasp. "Love me, Harry." He groaned into the Gryffindor's ear. "Love me. Love me. Harry."

"No!" Pushing against the older boy, Harry tried to get away from him. He yelped as the hand around his prick tightened.

"Did that hurt?" Alex growled. Harry let out a small whine. "I don't want to hurt you, Harry. But, if that's what it takes to get you to love me, then I suppose I have no choice."

Draco heard his lover scream protests, but he didn't go inside. He didn't know what was going on, but he had a good idea. The Slytherin would have stopped Alex by now, but he knew Harry would never heal if Draco had to saved him. For the moment. He just had to listen and be alert as to the situation. One move from Alex that would destroy Harry, and the wanna-be muggle was dead.

Alex softened his grip on Harry's member. "Why is it you won't get hard for me? Am I not sexually appealing anymore?" He whispered, accentuating "sexually" so that the words brushed across the Golden Boy's tan flesh.

Harry let a moan escape him, eyes tight shut. "Alex…please!"

"Please?" he teased. "Please what? Please make passionate love to you? Please forgive you? Please welcome you back into my life?" his tongue flicked out caress a pert nipple as hands glided over glowing skin. "Please love you?"

"Alex…listen to me. I love…Draco."

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Alex glared directly into his eyes, looking very much like an exasperated mother at a young boy. "Don't make me force you. Trust me…it's won't be fun."

Harry felt petrified. The next thing he knew, Alex was yanking off his pj bottoms, and then the older teen proceeded to pull his own shirt over his head. When his hands began working at his pants, Harry protested.

"Alex…don't. I don't want to."

"I'm not exactly giving you a choice."

Harry felt the head of his ex's dick at his entrance. Realizing Alex was not planning on using lube, Harry tried to move himself away. The stronger wizard grabbed his legs to cease his squirmings.

"Don't even think about it." Alex threatened, then pushed forward and into The-Boy-Who-Lived. The latter gasped and called Draco's name. His eyes flooded with tears of pain, both from physical and emotional torture.

Draco heard Harry shout his name, and he quickly pushed open the door to Harry's room. What he saw was a living nightmare. Harry was lying on his back on the bed, hands gripping the backboard as Alex thrust into him…deep, painful, and dry. Harry turned his head and saw his lover, but didn't ask for help. He just winced, and Alex removed his tool from him. The older teen released upon the green sheets, hand pumping at his own manhood.

Alex smiled at Harry. "See? You do love me." It was no surprise that he was surprised when Harry's foot met with his face. Alex fell off the bed and rolled onto his back.

"Get out." Harry ordered. Alex glanced at Draco in the doorway and pulled on his pants. Grabbing his shirt, he faced Harry.

"I know you still love me."

"I never loved you." Was the response he got. Harry rung the bell by his bed, and with a pop an oak-green house elf appeared.

"What can Matsy do for master's guest?" It asked.

"Help that man out, and make sure he leaves the property." Draco spoke up, motioning to Alex.

Matsy nodded and bowed, then strode toward the door. "This way, sir. Matsy will show you out." Alex followed the little elf, only looking back once when he reached the doorway.

Once he was gone, Draco stepped across the room to the bed. Harry pulled across a sheet to cover his exposed 'ness.

"You alright?" Draco asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't you think that's a stupid question?"

**A/N: **Alright. One more chapter to go…and I'm sure all of you know what happens in that chapter! w00t! Anyway…I'll try to get that last chapter up on here ASAP…and then I'll think about the sequel. I don't really have a plot for the sequel yet, but I'm working on developing one. Any suggestions?


	20. The Final Duel

**A/N:** I've decied that since this is the last chapter of War Of The Sex Gods (until the sequel), I'm going to respond to every single person personally who left a review for chapter 19!

**Dislaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy…but I do enjoy making them do naughty things…hehe.

**Reviews:**

**Novalights:** you know, cursing at me and ordering an update is not gonna make it happen any sooner. So…I blame the delay of this chapter on you.

**M:** There is nothing wrong with me…I just have a kink or two…or sixty.

**Lanfear1:** Yeah…Lucious is gonna get a heartattack…I'm actually thinking of him having an appearance in the sequel. Thinking about it. What do you think? But then again…it was Lucious' lube in the study…so perhaps he won't be too disappointed, huh?

**3mZ:** Okay, a LOT of people wanted to know why Draco didn't break down the door and safe Harry. The reason he didn't is because he knew that Harry would never fully heal if he didn't stand against Alex on his own. That's why!

**Billy:** Yes, Draco will make it all better.

**Heartbrokenalloveragain:** Okay, good. Sorry I yelled at you, I just was confused by your review. Yes, Alex is a jerk, but I always thought that he was a good character…well rounded, if you will.

**Bezzie:** My story is immature? Well, I'm only sixteen…so get off my back! But I'm glad you didn't hate my story, and I already had a whole deal with the character development. The sequel will get better with that issue, I promise. It's good that you thought it was funny. I never thought I was a funny writer (I normally just write gothic vampire stories) so it's good to know my humor worked. Thanks for the review and I hope this last chapter doesn't disappoint you.

**Jujube15:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like my story!

**Iluvdanrad:** Yeah this chapter took forever cause Camie isn't here anymore and she was, like, my inspiration, so I've had writer's block. That and I wanted this chapter to be really good. I hope it is! Enjoy!

**Gryffindor16:** Sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy this chapter!

**yehudi13:** I would love to write a threesome into the fanfic sequel, but I don't know what three people I should use. Harry, Draco, and who? Let me know what you think.

**From The Dark I will Rise:** I'm not going to kill of Alex because I really like his character…sorry!

**Kaikiki:** I really like your reviews! Yes, Alex went off the sswhole scale in the last chapter. See, and I think you were the only one who read the paragraph that explained why Draco didn't run in to save Harry. Everyone keeps hounding me about that! Grr! Yes, Draco was hurt as well…he had really wanted to stop Alex, but he wanted Harry to help himself more. I got a review saying that my characters personalities died in the last chapter, so it makes me happy that you don't think so. Alex is actually very tortured. I feel sorry for him. Enjoy this last chapter and be sure to read the sequal!

**Sophie Malfoy:** No, Alex is still alive. Sorry to dissapoint you. And, um, Harry didn't almost get raped…he did get raped. And read the review I made for Kaikiki for the repeated explanation of why Draco didn't burt in a save Harry. Thank you for the compliment on my writing style!

**Kime:** Harry doesn't think he's more powerful than Draco, though I never really brought that up. The fact is, though, that Harry is more powerful than Draco. That may be an issue in the sequel.

**Starfiregirl5671:** Thank you for the update!

**Chay Chay Walker:** (For Chapter 2) Thank you for the review and the compliment! I'll talk at you later! Enjoy the much anticipated Chapter 20!

**slychick25877:** I'm not going to say why Draco didn't rush in to save Harry because it was in the chapter, and I wrote it in the review (again) for Kaikiki.

**Jasrey:** yes, he is cute…and a bastard…that usually happens. As I always say, "All the good guys are either taken, gay, or a cartoon." LOL!

**GoddessofDestiny419:** (For Chapter 1) So glad you liked it. The tie scene is one of the best. I didn't know if anyone had ever done anything like it before, but I always found ties to be kinky and totally sexy. Give me a British man in a tie and I will be in complete ectasy!

**teresa bloom: **Awww…I fell sorry for you and your crap life! My love goes to you!

**lilium entre spinas:** HAHA! Yes, I loved his first line. I thought it was perfect for him! See, that was the point…to get everyone to like him, and then make them hate him! It's the true art of a writer! Yay! And, OMG…the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-sex-god? That was so great! I guess my story is very much about human nature…I just wanted sex and humor! Ah…the image you give of straddling Draco…and Harry. orgasms at the thought Oh, sorry. YES! You understand why Draco didn't "save" Harry! Because in not saving him, he did save him! W00t! Go you!

**Pain: **It's funny. Everyone wants me to kill Alex. Hehe. Harry should so use Stupify on him!

**schott17:** (For Chapter 1) You can get a lot from someone kissing your tie if you are obsessed with them! Or have a tie fetish like I do. I would so jump on Harry Potter if he kissed my tie. LOL

**rAiNwAtEr:** wow…long review. It makes me happy! Yeah, the alert thing doesn't work for me either. I just check all my favorites, like, every day. But I think it was good because you got to read five "new" chapters! Thank you for the comment on Harry's character. I've had problems with my characterizations of the characters (if that makes ANY sense). Yeah, I had BadBoy!Harry…isn't it beautiful? Ah, loathing of Alex…very common. LOL. I had hoped that people would like it when Draco hit Alex. I thought it was good! And now your questions: 1. I tried to downplay the real drama in this last chapter. It's mostly a final scene for Draco and Harry. The wedge…I don't think there's a wedge…by Draco letting Harry fight his own battle against Alex, he has let go of the pain he had before. He's stronger now, and he thanks Draco for that strength. 2. You will find out in the sequel whether or not Ron accepts Harry and Draco being together. For your comment 4, you will just have to read to answer the much asked question…who will top when they finally do the dirty deed? LOL. Thank you for loving my fic, sorry for the delay, and enjoy the final chapter! Be sure to read the sequel!

**Essenity:** hi! It's the next chapter!

**Jul:** I'm might bring Alex back in the sequel. Not sure yet…so you're just going to have to read it!

**creepy clown doll:** Your review made me laugh. Thank you!

**GoddessMoonLady:** again with the wanting of Alex to die. sigh

**Mouryodian:** Yes, Draco is hot. Now bow! Bow to me and my wonderful-ness!

**AND NOW…THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 20: The Final "Duel"**

"Does it still hurt?"

"No. It's not the first time I've had that thing stuck up my bum."

"Well…it'd better be that last."

Harry laughed at Draco's comment. The two were lying next to each other on Draco's bed. Harry was uncomfortable staying the guest room alone, fearing that Alex would come back. Draco had offered his room after refusing to sleep in the guest room which was "unfit" for him. They had gotten under the covers, and soon Draco's arm was over Harry's side and they were sharing soft kisses between sentences.

"It will." Harry assured.

Draco sighed. "Yes. My ex and I don't get along very well either."

Harry turned to face his lover. "Who?"

"His name was Phillip. Phillip Mybut."

Harry considered this for a while, then playfully smacked Draco's arm. "Haha…very funny. Phillip Mybut. Cute Draco."

"Yes, it was rather genius of me." Harry slapped at him again, but the Slytherin grabbed his hand.

"You want to hear something else funny?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George and Cammie."

"That girl who you made out with?"

"Before you mauled me? Yes."

"What about her?"

"Her…and Fred…and George…in the boy's bathroom."

Harry sat up and turned to face Draco. "Doing what?"

"The nasty!" Draco said, and burst out into laughter.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead!" The Slytherin responded through his giggling.

"When?" Harry pursued.

Draco composed himself. "Not that long ago. It was right after that _very_ eventful COMC class. I think she was suffering from sexual frustration."

"No kidding." Harry smiled. "I know what that feels like."

"Glad to see you're happy again."

The Gryffindor turned back around and snuggled into Draco. "That's just because I'm with you."

There was a silence, and then the blonde spoke. "Harry…back…earlier. Before Alex came. You know…when we…"

"Almost fucked?" Harry offered.

Draco blushed. "Yeah."

"What about it?"

"Well," Draco licked his lips. "Are we…going to, like…finish what we started?"

"If you want to."

Draco sat up quickly. "You're…you're serious?"

Harry moved into the sitting position as well, his eyes meeting with Draco's dark orbs. "Yeah…I am."

Draco's lips were upon him in an instant and Harry parted them for him. Their tongues danced together in seductive passion as hands left fiery trails across warm flesh. Soon enough, both boys were lying down on the bed, naked flesh igniting the other.

Harry's hand wrapped around the Slytherin's prick, fondling the head of it and running down it's length. Draco broke the kiss and imbedded his head on Harry's shoulder, kissing and nipping at the skin amidst his heavy breaths and moans. The Slytherin trailed his way down his lover, leavings kisses and marks of his sucking. His journey brought him to Harry's navel, where he inserted his tongue.

Harry shivered and groaned, relishing in the erotic sensations that his Slytherin Sex God was gifting him with. In the next movement, he felt him lower his head onto his member, tongue lapping at him skin and nodding his head up and down on it.

Draco removed himself from Harry's now stiff member before the boy could reach his climax. The Gryffindor stared at him through hazy eyes. His lover smirked at him.

"You bastard. I was so close."

"I know."

Draco moved until he was over Harry, his hands and knees supporting him above the other teen. Their cocks brushed against each other, as if they were reaching to the other, straining to touch.

Reaching to the side table, the blonde opened the top drawer and removed a tube of clear gel.

Harry laughed. "I think your hair is too messed up for it to be saved, Draco."

"This isn't for my hair."

Harry gulped slightly, though he had known exactly was it was for when Draco first brought it out. Noting this, Malfoy drew back.

"Having second thoughts? We don't have to-"

He was cut off as his lover below him placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He took that as an agreement. As the kiss continued, the Slytherin's hands moved like snakes down Harry's skin, tenderly rubbing his smoothness, just barely damp with sweat. Hands stopped momentarily to pinch at dark nipples and to rub his shaft. When they reached down to toy across his anal entrance.

As his body arched at the touch, Harry groaned, causing a smile to grace evilly across Draco's face.

"Feel good?"

"Yes…"

The Slytherin moved down until he was between Harry's legs. Placing his hands beneath him to cup his bottom, he moved the Golden Boy up off the bed slightly, enough to reveal his private hole. His tongue reached out to lick at it, gaining a shiver of pleasure from his lover. Draco kept up his administrations, moving on to plunge his wet appendage into the crevice that was Harry Potter.

"Damn it, Draco…"

"You want more?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

Draco laughed. 'Talk about being forward,' he thought. But he agreed anyway. He didn't think he could have held back for much longer anyway. Taking the bottle into his hand, he rubbed the lube on himself, as well on his fingers. Slowly, he placed one at Harry's entrance and plunged it in.

Harry gasped at the welcomed, yet very cold, intrusion. He was still stretched from Alex's previous forced "love making", so it was no problem for Draco to fit up to four fingers in him…which he did.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Draco…" he said, his voice a mixture of a coax and a warning. "If you aren't inside me in ten seconds, I'm going to strap you to a chair and beat you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Harry rolled his eyes, but giggled anyway. "If you're into that."

Removing his fingers, Draco winked. "We'll see." The Slytherin placed his slippery member at Harry's wet hole. Their eyes locked once more, Draco searching for an acknowledgment for him to continue. He was met with a nod, and pushed forward, imbedding himself into his lover's bottom.

Their bodies moved together in the most known rhythm in all of human kind. A medley of sweat, moans, and sickening (yet seductive) sucking sounds of breath and air and flesh. Harry groaned and arched as his special spot of nerves inside him. Noticing this, Draco continued at the angle he was in, brushing against it as he pounded in. as the passion arose and continued around them, the pace began to quicken. Sweat dropped down Draco's face, falling into his eyes.

He watched his lover's face as the boy wiggled and moaned beneath him, his green eyes squeezed shut in sexual ecstasy. Draco's lips pursed together as he felt himself tighten with the nearness of his explosion. He leaned forward to bite at the Gryffindor's neck, whispering into his ear.

"Harry…I…I'm getting close."

Harry moaned and nodded, his climax apparently as near. Their arms wrapped around each other, Draco's tangling in Harry's hair and the latter's wrapped around his lover's neck. Pushing deeper and faster into the boy beneath him, Draco reached the point of no return. He felt himself release into Harry's bottom.

At the superb feeling of the orgasm of the boy he loved, Harry keeled over the age, cuming on his stomach. Draco collapsed on the Gryffindor, their bodies slipping together from sweat. Both boys wrapped around the other's prick, rubbing them through the orgasm. More white splatters fell onto Harry's chest and, due to his angle, Draco's fell on the Golden Boy's tan thigh.

They moaned together, entangled in passion, lust, and sweat. The smell of sex dominated the large bedroom. Harry turned to his Draco, gasping for breath.

"Tie?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "Tie."

**THE END…until the sequel!**

**A/N: **The sequel is gonna be called "Is This Peace?"…you get it. Because the 'war' is over? Get it? No? Well then, you're hopeless.

I'll get the first chapter out ASAP! Can't wait to see how many of my fans will return to read it! I love all my fans, readers, and reviewers! See you later!


End file.
